Vielsafttrank und seine Folgen
by Majin Micha
Summary: Mit dem Vielsafttrank hatte Hermine bereits in ihrem 2. Schuljahr Erfahrung gemacht und sich entschlossen, dieses Höllengebräu nie wieder trinken zu wollen. Aber das Schicksal geht ja bekanntlich andere Wege! Kapitel 12 online!
1. Wenn Freunde nerven

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören alle J.K. Rowling – die Idee aber ist von mir 

Leider verdien ich damit noch kein Geld. – vielleicht später mal !

**Genre:** Drama/Romanze/Humor

Pairings: Hermine Granger & Severus Snape Länge: Denke mal so einige Kapitel lang (vielleicht auch mehr) 

**Story:** Hermine wird von Snape erwischt, als sie mithilfe des Vielsaft-Trank sich in Ron verwandelt, um für ihn seine Nachholprüfung in Zaubertränke zu schreiben;

Folge: Sie muss als Strafarbeit von Professor Dumbledore, Snape in seinen Forschungen

unterstützen und auch ihr Praktikum bei ihm absolvieren

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich wünsche Euch mit meiner Geschichte viel Spaß – sollte euch einiges bekannt vorkommen, verzeiht mit bitte. Ich habe in letzter Zeit einfach so viele HGSS Geschichten gelesen! Ich liebe die beiden einfach so g

Also, es geht los mit Kapitel 1 :

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Fluch der Weasleys – oder auch - Wenn Freunde nerven 

„Was tun, wenn man von seinen besten Freunden nur noch angebettelt und angefleht wird, wenn es um so etwas „unglaublich" Wichtiges geht? Wegsehen? Ignorieren? Oder sogar nachgeben?" Hermine Jane Granger war garantiert keine Person, die sich von ihren besten Freunden so leicht einschmieren und von etwas überzeugen ließ.

Seit sie das Amt der Schülersprecherin übernommen hatte und gelegentlich sogar mit den Professoren anzutreffen war – da sie nach ihrem Abgang daran dachte, auf Hogwarts ein Praktikum zu absolvieren– war sie strenger und noch disziplinierter geworden. Ein Verhalten, dass für Harry Potter und Ron Weasley meist auf unterdrücktes, resigniertes Seufzen stieß. Sie versuchte zwar immer noch, in Hermine typischer Art die Beiden dazu bewegen, sich endlich auf ihre faulen Ärsche zu setzen und ihre Köpfe in Bücher zu stecken, anstatt irgendwelchen fanatischen Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley Groupies hinterherzulaufen und ihren Hormonen nachzugeben!

Seit der Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbei war – quasi seit Harry, Ron, sie selbst, sowie die Mitglieder des Ordens es geschafft hatten, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen – hatte sich nicht nur die Lehrer und Ron und Harry verändert – nein! – selbst Hermine, die während des Krieges ihre Eltern verlor, hatte der Krieg verändert – leider nicht zum Positiven!

Wenn man sie meist auf den Gängen antraf und sie grüßte, reagierte sie meist wie die gehasste, finstere Fledermaus aus den Kerkern – kurzum, sie stach Snape in nichts mehr nach! Einigen Schülern war es sogar schon lieber, von Snape in ihren Fehlern „belehrt", sprich angeschrieen zu werden und Punkte zu verlieren, anstatt von Hermine auch nur einen bösen Blick zu erhalten.

Deshalb dauerte es diesen Mittwochmorgen besonders lange, als Harry und Ron auf die bereits in Zaubertränke sitzende Hermine zugingen und sich hinter sie setzten.

Ron sah Harry hilfesuchend in die Augen, doch Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und drehte sich zu Seamus um, der ihm wieder mal den neuesten Tratsch der Slytherins erzählte. Seit Snape nämlich ganz offiziell zu den Guten gehörte, zog er nun auch seinem eigenen Haus Punkte ab – zwar weitaus weniger als den anderen Häusern – wichtig war aber, dass es Punkte waren. Dass dies natürlich bei den Slytherins nicht sogut ankam wie bei den Gryffindors, konnte Harry gut verstehen.

„Ja ja, die Slytherins können einem so richtig Leid tun! Wenn ich demnächst Malfoy über den Weg laufe, werde ich ihn umarmen und trösten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er wegen Schniefelus in ein schwarzes Loch fällt und seine Welt zusammenbricht", meinte er hämisch zu Seamus und grinste böse.

Währenddessen betrat eben genannter den Klassenraum und bewegte sich langsam zu seinem Pult vor. Dabei musste er jedoch an den Tischen der Gryffindors vorbei und hörte so das Nächste:

Auch Ron lachte. „Seit du-weißt-schon-wer tot ist, mag ich Snape ja so viel lieber! Vielleicht hat er doch endlich eingesehen, dass sein Lieblingsschüler keineswegs so toll sind, wenn sie nicht mehr auf ihre Eltern und deren Einfluss bei Voldemort hoffen können. Wahrscheinlich hat sich die Fledermaus jedes Mal beinah die Hosen vollgemacht, vor lauter Angst, Voldemort sieht ihn auch nur an." Ron war bei seinem Gesagten leider nicht aufgefallen, dass 1. Harry und Seamus ihm deuteten, ruhig zu sein, sowohl 2. die Klasse den Atem angehalten hatte und 3. Severus hinter ihm stand und mit seinen Blicken aufschlitzte.

„So so so, Mr. Weasley, denken Sie das, ja? 50 Punkte Abzug wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrkörpers, 30 Punkte Abzug aufgrund fehlendem Respekts gegenüber einem Lehrkörper…..", sein Blick verfinstere sich um eine weitere Nuance, „…und weitere 10 Punkte Abzug für ihr dämliches Gesicht, Weaselby. Sie kommen nach der Stunde unaufgefordert zu mir an den Pult und holen sich ihre zwei Wochen Strafarbeit ab. Und ich dulde KEINE WIDERREDE!" Snape's Stimme war zuletzt immer lauter geworden und die Klasse hielt aus Schock und Angst den Atem ahn. Neville Longbottom saß bereits mehr auf dem Boden als auf seinem Stuhl.

„..Ja…ja, Sir…!", meinte Ron kleinlaut, während seine Ohren sich bereits der Farbe seiner Haare anpassten. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, wodurch die Sommersprossen noch mehr hervorstachen als gewöhnlich.

Hermine schüttelte nur abwertend den Kopf.

„Und damit so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt, werden sie in dieser Stunde das Gebräu von Neville Longbottom trinken." Snape's Stimme hatte zwar wieder seinen normalen, schnarrenden Tonfall, doch dieser gefährliche Unterton war noch immer vorhanden.

„Jawohl, Sir.", murmelte Ron, als sich Snape zu seinem Pult begab und fügte sich seufzend seinem Schicksal.

------------------------------

_Beim nächsten Mal: _

_Ein giftiger Zaubertrank, ein kranker Ron und eine noch mehr gestresste Hermine_

------------------------------

SYS

Majin Micha


	2. Die Idee mit dem Vielsafttrank

Ich möchte mich bei Dark Layka für ihre liebe Review bedanken :-)

Allerdings hoffe ich doch, dass die restlichen 145 Leute, die hier reingeschaut haben, mit doch bitte auch eine Review hinterlassen, ansonsten habe ich ja keinen Grund, weiter zu posten.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel !

Die Idee mit dem Vielsaft-Trank 

Ronald Weasley sah alles andere als gesund aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sause sein gesamtes Leben in ein paar Sekunden vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei.

Sein Herz raste und klopfte ihm gewaltig gegen die Brust, sein Magen rumorte.

Zum Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass ihm nun auch noch gehörig schwindelig wurde und er blickte daher automatisch nach rechts, sah in die geschockten und mitleidigen Augen von Harry, sowie in die zweifelnden und strengen Augen von Hermine. Ein weiterer Blick zu Neville, der rot angelaufen war und zitternd eine Phiole mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit in den Händen hielt.

Ron wurde schlecht und er hatte schon die Befürchtung, sich auf dem Fußboden übergeben zu müssen, stützte sich schwer auf das Pult neben sich, wo bereits Draco Malfoy ein gutes Stückchen weggerutscht war.

„Verdammt…..RON!"

Ein kurzes Blitzen vor seinen Augen, dann endlich wurde um ihn herum alles schwarz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eine Zaubertrank-Stunde davor:_

„Wir werden heute einen Genesungstrank brauen, die Zutaten dafür stehen an der Tafel hinter mir." Snape blickte noch einmal böse lächelnd auf Ronald Weasley hinab, der gekonnt seinem Blick auswich und seinen Tisch bewunderte. „Nachdem der Trank wie gewünscht seine grüne Farbe annehmen wird…." er blickte hämisch auf Neville, „….wird sich Mr Weasley zu mir Mr Longbottom begeben und ohne weitere Aufforderung meinerseits ein Schlückchen von dessen Trank trinken.

Da Mr Weasley bester Gesundheit ist, dürfte man ihm die Wirkung des Trankes demnach nicht anmerken….." Snape's Blick verfinsterte sich und die Klasse hielt erschrocken den Atem an, „…aber da ich es mit einem Haufen von Vollidioten zu tun habe, schätze ich, dass Mr Weasley das Gegenteil erfahren wird – kurzum…" er lächelte Ron nochmals bedrohlich an „…Mr Weasley wird höchstwahrscheinlich unangenehme Nebenwirkungen verspüren. Damit das aber nicht passiert, würde ich ihnen vorschlagen, dass Sie schnell und präzise arbeiten!….Sie haben alle 1 Stunde Zeit. FANGEN SIE AN!"

„Na ganz toll….ich bin so gut wie tot…", murmelte Ron in seine Hände, die seinen Kopf stützten und blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Ronald Weasley. Du hast dir das alles selbst eingebrockt, also sieh zu, dass du dir deine Suppe auch wieder selbstständig auslöffelst!"

Hermine drehte sich gekonnt zurück, um mit Parvati – ihrer derzeitigen Zaubertrankskameradin - den einfachen Trank zu brauen. Sie sah mitleidig zu Neville hinüber, sah wie seine Hand zitterte, als er die Kräuter zerschnitt und sah wie sein Zaubertrankskamerad – Dean Thomas – ebenfalls zitternd und schneeweiß, bereits einige Zutaten in das heiße Wasser kippte.

„Ach du Scheiße….das ist die falsche Anordnung", dachte Hermine bei sich und ging schon hinüber, um den Beiden zu helfen, als …

„Bleiben Sie gefälligst auf Ihrem Hintern sitzen, Ms Granger! Hilfestellung ist untersagt!" Snape stand bedrohlich dreinblickend neben ihr, Hermine sah jedoch trotzig zu ihm auf. „Sir, Sie wissen, dass die beiden unabsichtlich Ron vergiften werden, wenn ich da nicht eingreife…" Snape unterbrach Hermine mit einem Wisch.

„Das ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit, Ms Granger. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Ungehorsam….und jetzt SETZEN Sie sich!"

„Nein, Sir..!", flüsterte Hermine, während sie Snape so hasserfüllt anblitzte wie sie nur konnte. Sollte die finstere Fledermaus ihr doch noch mehr Punkte abziehen – die hätte sie in Zaubergeschichte schnell wieder eingeholt!

„Setzen….oder es hagelt Strafaufgaben!", zischte Snape und packte Hermine grob am Arm, um sie schnell zu ihrem Stuhl zu bringen, wo er sie hart darauf fallen ließ. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah sie zu ihm auf. „Sie….sie sind….sie sind ein…." Hermine war auf 180. Snape lächelte sie böse an. Im Klassenzimmer war es still geworden.

„Lassen Sie nur alles raus, Ms Granger. Als berühmt berüchtigte Fledermaus aus dem Kerker gibt es nichts, was mich noch schocken kann. Und schon gar nicht von so einer vorlauten Gryffindor WIE IHNEN!"

Hermine und die anderen zuckten zusammen, einzig die Slytherins lachten.

„RUHE! DAS GILT EBENSO FÜR DIE ANDEREN HOHLKÖPFE! UND JETZT MACHT WEITER!" Mit rauschendem Umhang trat Snape zurück an seinen Pult und ließ sich – Hermine gefährlich beobachtend – auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey Weaselby, Longbottom hat den Trank fertig…!", schnarrte es von oben, als Ron langsam den Kopf hob und in die Augen von Draco Malfoy blickte. Wütend wollte er bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Harry ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und flüsterte: „Mach schon, oder aber er rennt zu Snape und dieser dreht bestimmt vollkommen durch!"

Seufzend nickend und mit klopfendem Herzen begab sich Ron zu Neville, der ihn freudestrahlend empfing. „Ron, sieh doch! Der Trank ist grün! Wir haben ihn richtig gebraut!" Als die anderen Schüler das vernahmen, blickten sie überrascht und lachend zu Neville hinüber, einige waren sogar aufgestanden, um den Trank selbst zu begutachten.

„Alle setzen sich!", bellte Snape und kam nun auch selbst zu Ron hinunter, den Trank argwöhnisch betrachtend. Schließlich drehte er sich jedoch grinsend zu Neville und meinte bedrohlich: „Habe ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, sie sollen den Trank DREI GANZE MINUTEN ziehen lassen! Und nicht nur ZWEI!" Damit legte er unter den Kessel der Gryffindors noch etwas Holz, die Flamme wurde höher und Snape wartete eine weitere Minute.

Daraufhin verfärbte sich der Trank gelb. „Da sehen sie es!", meinte Snape hähmisch grinsend und besah sich noch einmal die Zutaten, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich. „Ich sagte ebenfalls, sie sollen das, was auf der Tafel steht, lesen! Statt den Lilienkernen haben sie Rosenkerne verwendet! Das ändert den Trank um eine weitere Nuance! Um was jedoch, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen…aber Weasley wird es uns gleich zeigen!" Somit schubste er Ron in Neville's Richtung und knallte eine Phiole auf deren Tisch. „Und jetzt TRINKEN SIE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Severus, es war sehr ungewissenhaft, was du da in deinem Zaubertrankunterricht wieder angestallt hast! Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, dass dieser Trank eventuell mehr Gesundheitsschädlicher hätte sein können, als nur eine kleine Magenkrankheit?" Dumbledore besah sich Snape über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg genauesten an, seine Stirn etwas ungläubig verzogen.

„Albus, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, ich würde Mr Weasley absichtlich einen schlimmeren Trank geben als den, welchen Mr Longbottom gebraut hat. Obwohl ich sie alle hasse, Albus, und du weißt dass sie mich genauso hassen, würde ich meine Schülern niemals absichtlich gefährden wollen. Ich wollte Weasley nur eine saftige Lektion erteilen! Und so schnell wird er mich nicht mehr verspotten, darauf kannst du gefasst sein, Albus!"

Snape saß ruhig und diszipliniert Dumbledore gegenüber – und spürte absolut keine Reue. Diese kleine Magenverstimmung von dem Rothaarigen ging ihn einen feuchten Kehricht an, schließlich war dieser Hohlkopf des goldenen Trios selbst schuld.

„Wenn es nichts mehr weiter zu bereden gibt, Albus, dann entschuldige mich jetzt bitte. Ich habe noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor Mr Weasley zu meinem Strafunterricht erscheint!" Albus sah Snape erschrocken an und beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinüber.

„Severus Snape!", seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, „du kannst von dem Jungen nicht wirklich erwarten, dass er nach diesem Trank noch in der Lage ist, heute zu dir zu kommen! Er hat erst vor einer halben Stunde den Krankenflügel verlassen, und Poppy nach zu urteilen übergibt er sich noch immer alle 20 min."

Bei dieser Vorstellung überkam Snape ein Grinsen, verschwand aber schnell wieder, da Dumbledore in böse ansah. „Wie dem auch sei, Severus, Mr Weasley ist die gesamte Woche krank geschrieben! Er wird also nichts anderes tun, als sich auszuspannen!"

Severus Snape's Augen blitzten auf. „Er hat in drei Tagen eine Nachholprüfung zu schreiben, da er vor zwei Wochen ebenfalls in meinem Unterricht gefehlt hat!"

Dumbledore lehnte sich entspannt zurück und legte die Hände sanft aufeinander. „Er ist diese Woche krankgeschrieben. Ende der Diskussion, Severus. Ich wünsche Dir noch einen schönen Tag!"

Snape erhob sich steif und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um sich zur Tür zu begeben. Kurz bevor er diese heftig hinter sich zuschmiss, murmelte er noch hörbar. „Alter Bastard!"

Dumbledore lächelte nur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine riss ungläubig die Augen auf, als sie bei Ron und Harry auf dem Bett im Jungenschlafsaal saß. Ihre Hand streckte sie nach der Flasche aus und berührte sie zögernd. „Woher..?"

„Mitgehen lasse vor zwei Tagen in Snape's Büro!", meinte Ron leise, immer noch weiß im Gesicht und würgte leicht. Hermine verzog leicht das Gesicht bei seinem Anblick, starrte stattdessen Harry an. „Und du hast das zugelassen?"

Schuldbewusst senkte der Junge den Kopf. „Es war meine Idee…tut mir Leid, Herm!"

„Was wollt ihr mit einem Vielsafttrank?"

Noch ehe die Antwort kam, wusste Hermine Bescheid. „OH NEIN!" Sie erhob sich schnell, streckte die Arme aus und schüttelte den verneinend den Kopf, die Hände zur Abwehr bereit. „Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht bei Snape vertreten, Ronald Weasley! Soll das doch Harry machen!"

Dieser sah sie leicht bestürzt an. „Hermine, ich bin genauso schlecht in Zaubertränke wie Ron! Du aber bist um einige Stufen besser. Verdammt, Hermine! Du bist die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat!" Bei diesem Satz verfärbten sich Hermines Wangen leicht rot. „…ja…danke, Harry…aber…..aber ICH KANN DAS NICHT! ICH BIN EINE FRAU UND KEIN MANN!….was wenn ich einmal auf die Toilette muss – ich könnte Ron nie wieder in die Augen schauen!"

„Und ich kann dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn du mir nicht hilfst! Ich bin die gesamte Woche krank geschrieben, Hermine. Und mir geht's echt scheiße!" Wie um die Aussage zu verstärken, würgte er kräftig, konnte sich aber noch schnell zu seinem Eimer hinunterbeugen, wo er sich heftigst übergab.

Hermine blieb bei diesem Anblick das Herz stehen, dann schloss sie die Augen, legte sich eine Hand an ihr Nasenbein, da sich bereits Kopfschmerzen androhten, und flüsterte leise: „Ab wann soll ich du sein, Ron?"

---------------------------

_Nächstes Kapitel:_

_Ron – alias Hermine – sitzt ihre Strafarbeit bei Snape ab. Leider kann sie ihr Verhalten nicht in das von Ron umändern und so geschieht das nächste Missgeschick._

---------------------------

SYS

Majin Micha

Drückt ihr mir zuliebe auf den lila Button, ja?

liebguck


	3. Entzugserscheinungen

Also als Erstes möchte ich mich natürlich erst einmal für die ganzen Reviews bedanken, die ich bekommen habe. Da sieht man mal wieder, was so eine kleine Drohung alles aus macht :-)

Ich war wirklich total überglücklich über die super tollen Reviews von Euch..

Ich bin ab Freitag zwei Wochen lang in Neapel – da mach ich erst mal Pfingstferien und lass mir erst mal gut gehen, nach der Woche Abi-Prüfung.

Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr mir treu blieben werdet, aber seid euch sicher: Ich schreibe die FF fertig! Ich nehm' mir meinen Laptop auch mit und werde in Italien natürlich die Geschichte weiterschreiben – ich bin mir sicher, dass mich dort bei Sonne und Meer die Muse küssen wird.

Bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel und wünsche euch erholsame Ferien!

So, jetzt geht's aber wirklich los!

----------------------------------------------

Entzugserscheinungen

Kurz nachdem Hermine mit dem Fläschchen Vielsafttrank in der Hand in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, erlaubte sich Ron, tief durchzuatmen .

„Boah….Gott sei Dank hat sie eingewilligt! Sonst hätte ich ganz schon tief in der Scheiße gesessen!" Ron grinste Harry an, setzte sich im Bett auf und griff in seine Schublade, wo er eine lila Tablette herausnahm. „Die Letzte! Die wird schon noch für die Prüfung reichen, was denkst du, Harry?"

Harry sah ihn böse an. „Ich finde es wirklich schrecklich, was du Hermine antust!" Er hatte absichtlich nicht auf Ron's Frage geantwortet. Wäre Ron nicht sein bester Freund, Harry hätte ihm schon längst eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

„Jetzt stress dich nicht rein, Harry. Hermine ist meine letzte Hoffnung. Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich!" Ron verspürte keine Schuld gegenüber seiner besten Freundin.

„Mir wäre es trotzdem lieber gewesen, du hättest ihr die volle Wahrheit gesagt, anstatt sie anzulügen und ihr etwas vorzumachen. Was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn du von George keine Ich-muss-kotzen-Pillen bekommen hättest?" Harry sah Ron grinsen.

„Dann hätte ich mich wirklich von Neville vergiften lassen müssen. Aber mal ehrlich Harry…" Ron hüpfte aus dem Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Die anderen, selbst Hermine und die Fledermaus, haben gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich nicht von Neville's Phiole getrunken habe. Da siehst du mal, wie einfach es ist, die anderen auszutricksen." Ron lachte.

Harry's Blick verfinsterte sich. „Selbst die besten Freunde." Er erhob sich und verließ den Jungenschlafsaal. „Alter Spielverderber!", murmelte Ron.

-------------------------------------------

„Okay, Hermine. Ruhig durchatmen! Du schaffst das schon! Du verkneifst dir einfach, etwas zu trinken, geschweige denn dich zu kratzen oder einfach nur neugierig zu sein! Es ist nur eine jämmerliche Stunde! EINE Stunde! Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen!"

Hermine stand, einsam und alleine, im Badezimmer des Mädchenschlafsaals vor dem Spiegel.

Sie hatte sich bereits Sachen von Ron angezogen und wartete nur noch auf den passenden Moment, bis ihre Zimmerkolleginnen den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten, um zum Abendessen zu gehen.

„Also Hermine, wir gehen jetzt. Kommst du auch?", rief Lavender in jenem Augenblick, wo Hermine tief durchatmete und den Trank hinunterkippte. Sofort wurde ihr übel.

„Nein….geht alleine. Mir ist heute Abend nicht gut!", rief sie schwach zurück und blickte in den Spiegel zurück.

„Wie du meinst. Bis später!" Sie hörte, wie sich die Türe schloss und erlaubte sich endlich einen kurzen Schrei, als sie nur wenige Augenblicke später das bekannte Kribbeln in ihrem Körper spürte.

Kurze Zeit später blickte ihr Ron im Spiegel gegenüber. „Na toll!…it's Showtime!", murmelte sie zu sich und begab sich zu Harry, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie wartete.

„Na, alles klar?" Harry sah sie mitleidig an. Hermine nickte. „Ganz toll!" Harry grinste kurz, umarmte sie aber dann. „Ron und ich danken Dir.", meinte er leise und drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Hermine schloss die Augen und nickte verständnisvoll.

„Na aber holla….haben wir da etwas nicht mitbekommen?" Dean Thomas stand mit Seamus Finnigan grinsend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron – alias Hermine stoben auseinander.

Harry wehrte sofort lachend ab. Ron sah alles andere als begeistert aus. „Es ist nicht dass was ihr denkt…ehrlich nicht." Er versuchte vergeblich abzuwehren, stoppte aber, als die beiden Jung ihn seltsam anstarrten. „Was ist mit deiner Stimme, Ron? Bist du krank?"

Ron erschrak kurz, Harry jedoch sprang helfend ein. „Das ist wegen seinem ganzen Gekotzte. Ihr wisst doch, der Trank von Neville und so!" Die anderen Beiden nickten.

„Wir gehen jetzt zum Abendessen!" „Wir auch!", beeilte Ron sich zu sagen und er und Harry folgten den Beiden.

------------------------------------------------

„Na da sieh an…anscheinend geht es Weaselby doch nicht so schlecht!", dachte da jemand bei sich, als er Ron und Harry durch den Speisesaal hereinlaufen sah. Sofort musste er jedoch grinsen. „Dann steht ja dem schönen Strafunterricht nichts mehr im Wege!"

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore blickte dem Zaubertranklehrer tief in die Augen. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Albus. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich noch!" Dann schritt er durch die Tür davon in den Kerker hinunter. Nur das Rauschen seines Mantels verhallte in den Gängen wieder.

----------------------------------------------

„Ron, Schatz, da bist du ja endlich!"

Noch ehe Hermine reagieren konnte, fühlte sie zarte Lippen auf den ihren und sah sich plötzlich einer blonden, schlanken und vollbusigen Schönheit aus dem sechsten Jahrgang gegenüber. Angewidert stieß sie sich vor sich, wollte sie schon anbrüllen, was sie sich denn erlaube, als Harry wiedermal einsprang.

„Äh….Josie, hör mal. Ron geht's heut nicht so gut. Du weißt doch, wegen dem Vorfall in Zaubertränke. Es wäre besser, wenn du ihn heute einfach mal nicht nervst, ja?" Dann zog er Ron hinter sich her. Die Tussi stand da wie bestellt, aber nicht abgeholt.

„Danke Harry…ich war im Moment so konfus, dass ich sogar vergessen habe, dass ich ja kein Mädchen bin." Harry lächelte sie zärtlich an und Hermine zurück, dann erst setzten sie sich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen.

Hermine hatte in all der Zeit gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie so hungrig war – daher stopfte sie in Ron typischer Art alles in sich hinein, was sie kriegen konnte.

Neville, der ihr gegenüber saß, grinste zwischen seinen Bissen wieder etwas mehr. „Gott sei Dank geht's dir wieder besser, Ron. Wegen dem Trank heute…"

Ron unterbrach ihn mit einer Geste. „Keeen Probleem…", murmelte er undeutlich, doch Neville verstand ihn und aß ebenfalls weiter.

Als einige Minuten später Ron seinen leeren Teller von sich schob und gemütlich seufzte, spürte er ein seltsames Ziehen im Gesicht. Alamiert sah er auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor Acht.

„Scheiße, ich muss den Vielsaft-Trank nehmen!"

Noch im letzten Moment konnte er – unbemerkt von den anderen – einen kleinen Schluck aus der Flasche nehmen und so verhindern, dass er sich zurückverwandelte.

Dann erhob er sich, wünschte den anderen einen schönen Abend und lief hinunter in den Kerker – zur schrecklichen Strafstunde mit Snape.

„Das kann ja heiter werden!", dachte er bei sich.

--------------------------------------------

„Sie sind zwei Minuten zu spät, Weaselby!", wurde Hermine auch schon begrüßt, als Snape ihr die Türe aufriss und sie in sein Büro schob.

„Tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber ich wurde aufgehalten!", murmelte sie – so gut es in Ron-Form ging – und setzte sich auf unaufgefordert auf einen Stuhl. Sie hatte zuviel gegessen.

„Da Sie heute in meinem Unterricht ja so selbstsicher waren, werden Sie meinen gesamten Boden im Zaubertranklabor schrubben – OHNE MAGIE! Und Sie werden nicht eher gehen, bis der gesamte Boden blitzt! Haben Sie das verstanden, Mr Weasley?" Wieso musste Snape nur immer so schreien. Hatte der Mann denn gar keine Gefühle?

„Ja, Sir!", sprach Ron knapp und deutlich, sein Hass gegenüber dem Lehrer wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. „Gut!", somit schob Snape ihn in den nahegelegenen Raum und ließ ihn stehen.

„Ach du scheiße…!" Hermine war geschockt. Der gesamte Boden war mit Glassplittern, Dreck, Kräutern und anderen seltsam aussehenden Dingen beschmutzt.

„Sieht so aus, als ob selbst Snape nicht immer seine Tränke richtig brauen kann!" Er lachte gehässig.

„SIE SOLLEN ANFANGEN UND NICHT BLÖD RUMSTEHEN!"

Snape's harrsche Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ron seufzte tief und begab sich letztlich zum Schrubben.

-----------------------------------------------------

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits am Saubermachen war, als Snape abermals hereinstürmte, um sich seine Arbeit anzusehen. „Glückwunsch, Mr Weasley. Wie es aussieht, scheinen Sie ihre Begabung gefunden zu haben!" Die Fledermaus lachte böse. „Sollten Sie ihren Abschluss nicht schaffen, könnten Sie sich ja eventuell als Putzfrau hier hin Hogwarts bewerben!"

Ron sah ihn grimmig an. „Sehr witzig, Professor!" Er stoppte kurz in seinem Tun, drehte sich herum und sammelte die restlichen Glassplitter ein. Snape beobachtete ihn genau, machte aber keine Anstalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Ron wollte schon zu einer passenden Bemerkung auslassen, als er wieder das Kribbeln verspürte. „Scheiße, nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt. NICHT VOR IHM!", waren seine einzigen Gedanken.

Panisch sah er auf zu Snape, der noch immer dastand und ihm genauestens zusah.

„Ähm...Sir?", seine Stimme klang kratzig und seine Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie pulsieren. „Könnte ich etwas zu trinken haben, bitte?"

Snape sah ihn erstaunt an, lächelte dann böse. „Nein! Putzen Sie weiter."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte Professor Snape. Ich bräuchte etwas zu trinken!"

Plötzlich stand der Lehrer dicht vor ihm und schubste ihn zurück. „SIE SOLLEN DAS SAUBERMACHEN, WEASELBY!"

Das Kribbeln wurde stärker. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Kleidung bereits zu groß wurde. Ihr Herz raste noch mehr als sonst.

„VERDAMMT PROFESSOR, ICH WERDE HIER GLEICH ZUM KOTZEN ANFANGEN, WENN ICH NICHT ETWAS ZU TRINKEN BEKOMME!" Nur im Nachhinein bemerkte sie, dass ihre Stimme bereits weiblich klang.

Snape schien das allerdings nicht bemerkt zu haben, er sah sie nur seltsam an – seine Augen glitzerten bedrohlich – dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Mit einem Freudenschrei holte Hermine den Vielsafttrank heraus und flößte sich einige Schlückchen ein. Noch ehe Snape zurück im Zimmer war, saß sie bereits wieder auf dem Boden und räumte den letzten Dreck beiseite.

„Hier haben Sie etwas zu trinken, Mr Weasley!" Er sprach die letzten beiden Wörter seltsam gedehnt. Hatte er etwas mitbekommen?

Als sie Snape jedoch in seine Augen sah, konnte sie nicht feststellen, was darauf schließen ließ, ob er wusste wer sie war.

„Vielen Dank, Professor!" Sie nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Abermals blitzten seine Augen überrascht auf, doch auch dieses Mal entging Hermine seine Reaktion.

Sie sah zwar sein Grinsen, deutete es jedoch anders als er.

Als Snape wieder das Zimmer verließ, atmete sie auf.

Einige Minuten später war der Boden endlich sauber – und Hermine taten alle Knochen weh.

„Ich bin fertig, Sir. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits nach zehn war. Ach herrje, schon so spät? Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt!

Das ist mal wieder so typisch Snape – eine Stunde ist ja schon längst um und die Fledermaus sagt keinen Ton…manchmal könnte ich ihn erwürgen!

„Sie können gleich zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Mr Weasley, sie müssten mir jedoch kurz zur Hand gehen!" Hermine verdrehte ungesehen die Augen.

Was will er denn noch? Sie grinste kurz dreckig, als sie sich seinen letzten Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, stoppte sofort und schüttelte sich.

DAS IST SNAPE!

Wann hatte sie eigentlich angefangen, Snape als Mann zu sehen und nicht mehr als alte, griesgrämige Fledermaus? Im Kampf gegen Voldemort? Da hatte sie ihm auch das Leben gerettet, als sie sich vor ihn warf, während er gegen einen anderen Todesser gekämpft hatte. Den Fluch – den Cruciatus – hatte dann allerdings sie abbekommen.

Manchmal spürte sie immer noch die heftigen Schmerzen von damals.

Aber zurück zu Snape….was hatte sie nun eigentlich wirklich in ihm mehr gesehen?

Vielleicht nach ihrem Traum? Ein wirklich sehr, sehr, SEHR interessanter Traum.

Hermine musste feststellen, dass Snape in ihrem Träumen viel netter war, als der Snape in der Wirklichkeit. Außerdem sah er gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, wenn er nackt vor ihr stand.

Selbst als er vor ihr seine Robe aufmachte und sein weißes Hemd aufknöpfte, stellte sie fest, das er eigentlich sehr attraktiv war.

MOMENT MAL! SNAPE ZOG SICH AUS? WAR SIE IM FALSCHEN FILM?

„Könnten Sie mir eventuell die Wunde am Rücken mit dieser Salbe von Madam Pomfrey einschmieren, Mr Weasley?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam, so lauernd. Als ob er etwas aushecken würde.

„N-Na…Natürlich, Sir!" Hermine verfluchte ihr verdammtes Herz, welches wieder einmal so laut klopfte.

Klar, sie hasste Snape, wenn er sich wieder mal wie ein Arschloch verhielt. Aber manchmal war er anders.

Interessant, auch aufmerksam, und sehr selten machte er Komplimente. Auch heute verhielt er sich Snape-untypisch. Das geschah jedoch in letzter Zeit immer häufiger.

Als Hermine die Creme an sich nahm und Snape ihr den Rücken zudrehte, erschrak sie fürchterlich. Sein gesamter Rücken war mit Narben bedeckt – und eine lange, dünne Wunde prangte inmitten der anderen Narben.

Vorsichtig begann sie ihn einzureiben. Ihre Hand fuhr sacht über die Wunde und nur ganz kurz zuckte Snape zusammen. Ob es ihm weh tat?

Plötzlich jedoch seufzte er erleichtert und Hermine spürte, wie die Wunde sich verschloss und nur eine kleine Narbe zurückblieb. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Rücken und sie spürte plötzlich, wie es in ihrem Inneren warm wurde.

Verdammt, sie begann sich doch nicht plötzlich in Snape zu verlieben?

Als sie sah, dass sich auf der Haut ihres Lehrers feine Härchen aufstellten, durchrieselte es Hermine erregt und zu ihrem Pech fühlte sie, wie ihre Hose eng wurde.

Erst da registrierte sie wieder, dass sie sich in Ron's Körper befand.

SCHEIßE SCHEIßE SCHEIßE !

Sie musste hier raus.

„Ähm…g-gute Nacht, Professor! Wir sehen uns morgen Abend…..gute Nach!" Sie schmiss die Salbe mehr, als dass sie sie auf den Tisch legte.

So schnell wie sie nur konnte rannte sie für Snape's Büro hinaus, nicht einmal seine Antwort abwartend.

Ihr war das alles mehr als peinlich.

Sie wusste, dass es nach Sperrstunde war, trotzdem rannte sie wie eine Verrückte aus den Kerkern hinauf zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, murmelte das Passwort „Richard Löwenherz" und stürzte die Treppe hinauf. (sry, was Besseres fiel mir nicht ein)

Als Hermine später wieder – als Frau – in ihrem Bett saß und dem Schnarrchen der Anderen zuhörte, tauchte abermals Snape in ihren Gedanken auf – halbnackt, wie er da vor ihr gestanden hatte.

Sie schloss seufzend und wehmütig die Augen. Der nackte Snape vor ihr, ein sexy Lächeln auf seinen Lippen – sie wurde rot.

VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE

----------------------------------------------

_Nächstes Mal:_

_Nach dem peinlichen Vorfall:_

Hermine muss die Nachholprüfung für Ron nachschreiben – leider vergisst sie, dass Ron in Zaubertränke keine Ahnung hat….ein weiterer dummer Fehler! 

----------------------------------------------

Sirisa: glaub mir, ich bin auch gespannt! g Danke für die Review

tropiclady: ich musste an der Stelle lachen, als Dumbledore Snape hinweist, dass Ron „sich laut Poppy noch alle 20 min übergibt" Ich konnt's mir einfach nichts verkneifen. Danke für deine Meinung :-)

sisi74sd: spekulieren ist immer gut – lasst euch einfach überraschen – mein Dank auch an dich

Elizan: So muss man eben die Leute pushen – drum gibt's auch den Button fg Richtig, unsern Lieblingslehrer tut man auch nicht verarschen :-) Danke für deine Meinung

Nancy Tonks: hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir genauso gut wie mir – ich versuche, komisch zu sein lol Bisher leider mit wenig Erfolg. Danke für die Review

JeannesEngelFynn: Glaub mir, zwischen Hermine und Snape dauerts noch lange, bis da mal was auf Verständnis läuft :-) Danke für deine Review

Noel McKey: Freut mich :-) Danke für deinen Klick!

------------------------------------------

So, nochmals schöne Ferien an alle

SYS

Majin Micha

Lila Button nicht vergessen, ja?


	4. Wissenslücken

Ich möchte mich erst einmal tausend mal entschuldigen, dass ich seit meiner Ankunft wieder in Deutschland – also seit fast 1 ½ Monaten – ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet habe und nichts mehr gepostet habe.

Aber trotzdem: Ich bin wieder da, mit einem neuen Kapitel :-)

Und: Ich hab schon die nächsten auch!

Ich bedanke mich bei meinen Lesern, die mir treu geblieben sind und so lieb reviewt haben. :-)

Viel Spaß!

Informationslücken 

„Neuer Tag, neues Glück….komm schon Hermine….du wirst es überleben. Du musst nur die Uhr im Auge behalten und Snape einfach gekonnt ignorieren…den einen Tag hältst du auch noch durch..."

Hermine grinste in ihr Spiegelbild. Sie hatte entsetzliche Augenringe, die aussahen, als hätte sie für einen längeren Zeitraum Drogen konsumiert und nun damit abrupt aufgehört.

Auch plagten sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und ihr wurde übel, wenn sie an den heutigen Tag dachte. Rons Test zu schreiben und gleichzeitig in Snape's Unterricht zu sitzen, war das geringere Problem….aber dann auch noch diese schrecklichen, langen Strafstunden…

„….Warum bin ich nur eine Hexe geworden…!"

-------------------------------------------

„Ach du meine Güte, Kindchen…was ist denn mit dir los?"

Hermine stand in der Tür zum Krankensaal und hatte nach nur wenigen Sekunden die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit von Madame Pomfrey. Diese kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Hermine zu und packte sie am Arm.

„Los, setz dich. Hast du Schmerzen im Bauch, Schätzchen? Oder Liebeskummer? Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen…"

Wenn du meine Probleme hättest, würdest du genauso aussehen, liebe Frau, dachte die Braunhaarige bei sich.

„Ich habe furchtbare Migräne…könnten sie mich für zwei Tage krank schreiben, Madame Pomfrey? Dann könnte ich mich für das Wochenende erholen…"

Poppy lächelte nachsichtig und strich Hermine ein paar widerspenstige Locken hinters Ohr. „Natürlich Kindchen, du kannst die zwei Tage frei haben. Aber es ist wohl besser, wenn du in deinem Bett schläfst. Collin Creevey hat heute im Zaubertrankunterricht drei Kessel in die Luft gesprengt und jetzt ist die halbe Klasse erkrankt. Selbst Professor Snape brauchte eine Behandlung, er hatte sich zwei Finger verbrannt. Tja, daher sind alle Betten besetzt.

Ach es ist schrecklich, hoffentlich muss kein Schüler bei Snape Strafstunden absitzen…pff, mit der heutigen Laune dieses Mannes werden tausend Köpfe rollen!"

Hermine winkte beruhigt ab, jedoch wurde sie um eine Spur bleicher.

In Snape's Unterricht solch ein Desaster und dann auch noch der edle Herr selbst betroffen? …und auch Scheiß-Laune….womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

Am Liebsten hätte sie den ganzen Plan jetzt über Bord geworfen und Ron seinem eigenen, verlorenen Schicksal überlassen.

Aber sie waren nun mal die besten Freunde.

„Ich verdiene wirklich eine Auszeichnung…", murmelte Hermine, als sie sich später mit einem Medikament wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum machte, um für den bevorstehenden Tag den Vielsafttrank zu trinken und um die vermaledeite Prüfung zu schreiben.

---------------------------------

Die gesamte Gryffindor, sowie Slytherinklasse hielt gespannt den Atem an, als die gefürchtete Fledermaus mit bauschenden Roben und lauten, harten Schritten durch das Klassenzimmer hetzte und vor einem Schülerpult halt machte, wo er einige Blätter liegen ließ.

„Mr Weasley, Sie haben exakt 60 Minuten Zeit, die vier Pergamentfragebögen auszufüllen. Sollte ich Sie dabei beobachten, wie Sie unerlaubte und verbotene Hilfsmittel benutzen, lasse ich Sie dieses Jahr in Zaubertränke durchfallen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Severus Snape's Laune war unter dem Gefrierpunkt.

Erst das Chaos in seinem Unterricht, dann drei schwer verletzte, acht leicht verletzte und ein unheilbar blöder Schüler….und dann noch Weasley bei der Nachholprüfung.

Warum war er nur Lehrer geworden!

„Ja, Sir!" Ron sah ihn zornig an, während sein Stift in seiner rechten Hand leise knackste.

Snape sah sich im Klassenzimmer um, sein Blick fiel auf die leere Bank in der vordersten Reihe. „Wo zum Teufel ist Miss Granger?" Die Klasse schwieg.

„Sie wurde von Madame Pomfrey krank geschrieben, Sir!", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

Snape grinste gehässig, sein Blick wurde finster. „Hat die Gute etwa Liebeskummer? Oder den schrecklichen Fluch der Frauen? …. GIBT ES DA KEIN VERDAMMTES MITTEL? ABER DEN UNTERRICHT SCHWÄNZEN, JA?"

Harry und Ron tauschten finstere Blicke. Schließlich meldete sich Parvati zu Wort.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber Hermine konnte die letzten Tage nicht schlafen und leidet zudem an Migräne. Sie ist wirklich krank!"

„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil Sie sich unaufgefordert zu Wort melden, Miss Patil! UND ICH WÜNSCHE JETZT VOLLKOMMENE RUHE!

DIE KLASSE WIRD JETZT AUF SEITE 257 DEN TEXT DURCHLESEN UND DIE FRAGEN BEANTWORTEN….Mr Weasley, Sie schreiben ihren Test!"

-------------------------------------

Hermine saß konzentriert vor den Bögen und las die entsprechenden Fragen. Für sie wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, alle Fragen korrekt und ohne Fehler zu beantworten.

Allerdings war sie nicht Hermine, sondern Ron….also musste sie sich dümmer stellen als sie war. Und sie musste die Erklärungen auch in Ron typischer Manier hinschreiben.

Das könnte ein leichtes Problem werden, dachte sich Hermine, als sie die „einfachen" Fragen beantwortete und auch einige Zeichnungen machte. (ziemlich schief und oft radiert)

Ron hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle soviel schreiben, dass er knapp die Prüfung schaffen würde – dass es nicht auffiel, wenn die Schlaueste aller Hexen einem Trottel die Prüfung schrieb (dachte sich hierbei Hermine).

„Also weiter geht's…", murmelte sie selbst. Sie war bereits auf Seite 4 und hatte noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit.

**Frage 37:** Was versteht man unter dem Veritaserum? Nennen Sie die Wirkung des Trankes, die Farbe und welche Menge benötigt wird!

Hm, die Bedeutung weiß ich, Ron nicht, dachte Hermine. Aber wie schreib ich die verdammte Erklärung?

- Veritaserum ist so ein Trank, bei dem Menschen - vor allem Verbrecher immer die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Der Trank ist durchsichtig und man darf höchsten drei Tropfen einer Person geben.

Ja, das war gut. Weiter.

**Frage 38:** Nennen Sie die exakten Zutaten zum Genesungstrank und welche Farbe er haben soll.

Sehr witzig, Snape.

**Frage 39:** Was ist Eisenhut und wozu wird es benötigt? Zusatzfrage: Warum starben in der Vergangenheit Menschen, wenn sie Eisenhut zu sich nahmen?

Okay. Mal sehen. Vielleicht…

- Eisenhut wächst bei uns daheim im Gemüsegarten und ist ein Kraut. Meine Mutter macht mit dem Kraut immer ein Mittel gegen zu hohes Fieber.

Ja, das klingt nach Ron. Zum Zusatz:

- Vor allem im Mittelalter starben Menschen, weil Eisenhut bei falscher Anwendung kein Heilmittel ist, sondern ein Gift.

NEIN VERDAMMT, SO NICHT. DAS KLINGT NICHT NACH RON.

Hmm, vielleicht so…

- Sie starben, weil der Eisenhut falsch zubereitet wurde und sie vergiftet wurden.

Hermine, du bist ein Genie. Nächste Frage.

**Frage 40:** Warum wurde der „Trank der lebenden Toten" verboten?

Na toll, dachte Hermine im Stillen und schimpfte sich selbst dafür, mit Ron nicht mehr gelernt zu haben. „Natürlich wegen dem dunklen Lord…", murmelte sie lautlos, ließ die Frage jedoch aus und ging über zur vorletzten.

**Frage 41:** Welcher Trank hilft einem Zauber/Hexe sich in jemand anderen zu verwandeln? Nennen Sie eine wichtige Zutat dafür!

- Es handelt sich um den Vielsafttrank. Die wichtigste Zutat ist ein Haar derjenigen Person, in die man sich verwandeln will.

Gut, so wurde Ron das sicherlich auch schreiben.

Nun gut, jetzt die Letzte und ich muss nur noch die heutige Strafstunde machen, dann bin ich Snape und diesen Körper für immer los!

**Frage 42:** Wofür braucht man den Trank der Erinnerungen? Wie wird er angewendet?

Hermine lächelte weich, während ihre Augen kurz glänzten. Einen kurzen Moment hielt die Feder in ihrer Hand inne, dann jedoch schrieb sie die Antwort.

- Der Trank der Erinnerungen hilft Menschen, sich besser an Verstorbene zu erinnern. Mithilfe dieses Trankes werden Erinnerungen wachgerufen, die man schon längst vergessen hat.

- Den Trank schüttet man sich über seinen Kopf, während man ganz stark an diejenige Person oder auch Personen denkt, an die man sich erinnern will.

„Professor Snape." Ron Weasley hatte sich erhoben und stand nun vor dem Pult des Lehrers.

„Ich bin fertig, Sir."

Severus Snape nahm wortlos den Test an sich und schickte Ron wieder zurück auf den Platz, wo sich dieser sein Buch herausnahm und anfing zu lesen.

Nur kurz verharrte der Blick des Zaubertranklehrers auf seinem Schüler, dann jedoch konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Bögen Pergament und er begann zu korrigieren.

Hermine beobachte, wie Snape ab und zu leicht spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und mit seiner Feder Sachen ausbesserte oder hinzufügte.

Beim letzten Pergament – um genau zu sein – bei der letzten Frage, stoppte seine Feder und er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Antwort.

Kurz wunderte sich Hermine, ob sie wohl die falsche Erklärung geschrieben hatte, schalt sich jedoch selbst für einen Narren. Sie hatte Snape persönlich um Rat gefragt, da sie den Trank gebraucht hatte, um sich mehr an ihre Eltern erinnern zu können, als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war.

!VERDAMMT!

Hermines - bzw. – Ron's Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. Ein übler Geschmack machte sich in ihrem Mund breit und ihr Herz begann zu rasen, sodass sie befürchten musste, sofort auf der Stelle an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben.

Sie hatte die Frage beantwortet.

Nein, falsch.

RON hatte sie beantwortet. Aber er konnte davon ja gar nichts wissen – sie hatte Snape NACH dem Unterricht alleine gefragt.

Keiner was also anwesend gewesen….!

Und just in diesem Augenblick, als Hermine ihr Fehler klar wurde und sie angstvoll in Snape's Richtung blickte, hob dieser seinen Kopf, erfasste ihren Blick, während seiner um eine Spur gefährlicher und dunkler wurde. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem bösen und gehässigen Lächeln und er deutete mit dem Finger auf die letzte Frage.

Die Falle war zugeschnappt!

-------------------------------

Ich weiß, es ist etwas kurz und auch ein böser Cliffhanger….aber das Nächste ist bisher das Längste – und Spannendste 

So, ich hoffe doch, ihr seid mit dem Kapitel zufrieden.

Wenn ja oder nein…

einfach mir sagen :-)

Nächstes Kapitel kommt sofort :-)

Majin Micha


	5. Entdeckungen I Privatgespräche

**Haha, ein neues Kapitel! Und dass innerhalb von zwei Wochen :-) !**

**Also zuallererst möchte ich mich herzlich für die ganzen Reviews bedanken.**

**Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich über jede Einzelne immer freue :-)**

**Nun gut, hier ist das versprochene Kapitel :-) **

**Vorher jedoch: Ich bin ab SONNTAG für eine Woche in Ungarn – dort werde ich aber Kapitel 6 fertig schreiben und mit Kapitel 7 anfangen! Am Montag bin ich dann wieder da mit einem neuen Chapter ! VERSPROCHEN**

Dabei sehe ich gerade, dass ich bei Kapitel 4 vergessen habe, zu schreiben, was als nächstes passiert :-) Mein Fehler, sorry…

**Viel Spaß, lasst euch überraschen und schreckt nicht davor zurück, eure Meinungen – egal ob Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge oder Sonstiges – kundzutun !**

**-------------------------------------**

Entdeckungen I 

**- Privatgespräche**

ICH MUSS HIER RAUS!

Panik war das einzige Gefühl, was Hermine in diesem Moment verspürte.

Panik…unglaubliche Panik. Und schreckliche Angst.

_Was, wenn ich von der Schule geschmissen werde? Was soll ich dann machen? _

Diese zwei Gedanken durchströmten ihren leeren Kopf, während sich starke Kopfschmerzen und ein Gefühl des Erbrechens in ihr ausbreiteten.

Erst jetzt wurde Hermine die gefährliche und schreckliche Situation wirklich bewusst, in der sie sich befand. Sie hatte ihre komplette Zukunft zerstört – nur weil sie eine gute Freundin sein wollte, weil sie Ron helfen wollte.

Ron….

Sie musste sofort zu ihm, bevor Snape es tat.

Als die Glocke ertönte und somit die Stunde beendete, seufzte Hermine erleichtert und dankte Gott für diese eine, wichtige Chance, die jeder Mensch in seinem Leben bekam.

Denn noch bevor Snape seinen Mund öffnen und Dinge sagen konnte, die zweifelsohne nichts Positives enthielten, war Hermine mit ihren Sachen so schnell sie konnte aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt.

Snape blickte ihr finster hinterher, während er sich hastig eine Eintragung in sein Heft machte, ebenfalls aufstand und Hermine langsam hinterher schritt. Wozu sollte er sich auch beeilen?

Es stand schließlich fest, zu wem sie wollte.

-----------------------------------------

Ihre Beine trugen Hermine so schnell sie konnte hinauf in den Gryffindorturm.

Ohne die anderen zu beachten, die Hermine erstaunt und verwirrt anstarrten (schließlich war sie noch immer Ron) riss sie die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal auf und betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Ron's Bett stand am Nächsten, daher musste Hermine nicht lange den Genannten ausfindig machen.

Noch mitten in ihrer Bewegung und ihrer Verzweiflung - Ron die gesamte Situation zu erklären - blieb sie wie versteinert im Türbogen stehen und blickte verwirrt und verletzt auf das Geschehen.

Ron lag – mit der vollbusigen Schönheit namens „Josie" – auf seinem Bett, halbnackt und wild knutschend. Der Anblick allein ließ Hermine völlig kalt, da die Gefühle für ihn nur freundschaftlicher Natur waren.

Jedoch lag rechts neben ihm auf seinem kleinem Nachtisch eine große, rot-golden gestreifte Tüte mit dem Namen „Weasley's zauberhafte Scherzartikel", auf der zwei Tabletten lagen.

Hermine wusste bereits an den Farben, um was es sich bei diesen Pillen handelte. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an ihr viertes Schuljahr und an die Kotz- und Nasenblutenpillen erinnern.

Hermines Herz begann zu rasen und stach schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und verschleierten den Blick.

Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet.

Und ein unglaublicher Zorn auf sich und ihre Naivität begann zu wachsen.

„Ronald Weasley….!"

Sie hatte nur langsam ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

Genannter schrak von seinen „Tätigkeiten" auf und erblickte die in der Türstehende bzw. erblickte sich selbst. Schnell schubste er Josie von sich, die sich – nachdem sie Hermine bzw. Ron erblickt hatte – mit einem „Oh Gott" verabschiedete und mitsamt ihren Klamotten in ihren Händen aus dem Schlafsaal floh.

Obgleich er wusste, dass Hermine nicht blöd war und die Pillen schon längst entdeckt hatte, schnappte Ron sich die Packung und ließ sie in seiner Schublade verschwinden.

Nervös lächend und errötend stand er auf und sah Hermine unschuldig an.

„Ronald Weasley…." Genannter bekam bei ihrem eisigen Tonfall eine Gänsehaut.

Hermine's Gefühlsstimmung wirbelte durcheinander. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, eine Entschuldigung von ihm, ein Versprechen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Gleichzeitig wollte sie sich irgendwo verkriechen und heulen, weil sie zu dumm war, wieder jemandem zu vertrauen. Wie damals – als ihre Eltern gestorben waren!

Stattdessen ging sie auf den rothaarigen Jungen zu, blickte ihn aus wutverzerrten und finster leuchtenden Augen so enttäuscht und entsetzt gleichzeitig an, holte aus ….

… und verpasste Ron eine so kräftige Ohrfeige, dass sein Kopf ruckartig nach hinten flog und er zu Boden ging. Hermine war wirklich stink-sauer und ihre Wut verstärkte nur ihre Kraft.

„WIE….WIE…..KONNTEST DU….?"

Ihr Gefühlsausbruch entlud sich in einem heftigen Schrei und sie stampfte enttäuscht auf, während sie Ron am Kragen packte, hochzog und auf das Bett stieß.

In ihrer Wut bemerkte sie nicht einmal, dass ihre Magie stärker geworden war und ihre Hände heiß wie ein Bügeleisen waren und begannen, ihre Haut aufzureißen.

Ron versuchte stark, sich zu entschuldigen und sich zu wehren, doch selbst gegen Hermine war er heute machtlos. Ohne Worte ließ er die Schreie, die Schläge und ihre Tränen über sich ergehen.

Er wusste zwar, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, ahnte jedoch noch nichts von den Folgen ihrer gemeinsamen Tat.

-----------------------------------

Harry befand sich unterdessen noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass Ron kurzzeitig den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte und nun wieder zurückgekehrt war.

Als er jedoch den Schrei wahrnahm, stürzte er – wie auch die anderen – panisch in den Jungenschlafsaal und beobachtete entsetzt den Gefühlsausbruch von Hermine.

Aufgeregt begannen Dean & Seamus zu tuscheln und bemerkten entsetzt, dass sich hinter ihnen jemand langsam aber bestimmt einen Weg durchbahnte.

Als die beiden Jungen die Person erkannte, stoben sie schnell auseinander und machten die anderen auch aufmerksam.

Die wichtigen Hauptpersonen jedoch bekamen vom Geschehen nichts mit!

Hermine schrie und tobte. Und schließlich brüllte sie Ron ins Gesicht, dass Snape wusste, was sie gemacht hatten und beide nun wahrscheinlich auch von der Schule fliegen würden.

Ron wurde totenblass und schwieg.

Abermals schlug Hermine auf ihn ein. Dann jedoch wurde sie von jemand ergriffen – es war Harry. Auch Ron hatte in zwischenzeitlich gesehen und hoffte auf Hilfe. „Harry, bitte hilf mir. Du musst Hermine das alles erklären. Sie lässt mich ja nicht zu Wort kommen!"

Nun wurde auch Harry blass.

Hermine's Augen verengten sich, ihre Stimme war nur ein eisiges Flüstern, als sie tonlos meinte: „Du wusstest davon, Harry Potter, nicht wahr?"

Als Harry langsam nickte und den Blick abwandte, wurde Hermine übel und ihr ganzer Körper begann schrecklich zu kribbeln.

Keine Sekunde später übergab sie sich und musste sie sich setzen.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie sich zurückverwandelte und nun Hermine vor dem Publikum saß.

Sie hörte die Jungs flüstern, hörte sie scharf einatmen – Ron und Harry hielten ebenfalls den Atem an – und Hermine blickte ahnungsvoll auf.

Obwohl sie durch den dichten Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen nur schwach erkennen konnte, wer sich vor ihr befand, wusste sie Bescheid: Severus Snape, der Alptraum jedes Schülers – und ihr größtes Problem!

ICH BIN SO GUT WIE TOT!

„Ms Granger, sie werden jetzt sofort mit mir auf die Krankenstation kommen. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter…." Snape bedachte die beiden mit einen todbringenden Blick. „….sie bleiben solange hier! Keiner von ihnen wird diesen Raum verlassen! Haben sie mich verstanden? KEINER!"

Noch bevor Hermine oder die anderen beiden etwas erwidern konnten, packte Snape unsanft Hermine's Handgelenk und zog sie in die Höhe. Nur im Unterbewusstsein bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände aufgerissen waren und stark bluteten.

Beim Hinausschleifen blieb sie hartnäckig stehen und sah Snape zornig an. Als sie jedoch zu sprechen anfing, wusste der Zaubertranklehrer, dass sich ihr Hass nicht auf ihn konzentrierte, sondern auf ihre Freunde.

„Harry, Ronald…!" Ohne jegliche Gefühle starrte sie die beiden an. „Ich will euch nie wieder sehen!" Dann ließ sie sich willig von Snape abführen und ins Krankenzimmer bringen.

Ihre besten Freunde sahen ihr sprachlos hinterher. „Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein!", meinte Ron gelassen und schlug Harry spielerisch auf die Schulter. Harry jedoch wusste im Inneren, dass sie Hermine für immer verloren hatten.

----------------------------------

„Dürfte ich erfahren, WAS Sie sich eigentich dabei gedacht haben?"

Severus Snape starrte schon seit einigen Minuten auf die schweigsame und blasse Hermine, welche von Madame Pomfrey einen Verband um beide Hände bekommen hatte und nun auf einem Bett im Krankenzimmer saß.

Eine Seite von ihm hasste diese besserwisserische, immer gut gelaunte und beliebte junge Frau. Die andere Seite jedoch mochte sie deswegen! (ein Zwiespalt)

Hermine Granger war seit Jahren die beste Schülerin in Zaubertränke, die er je hatte. Ausgenommen sich selbst, natürlich.

Sie war eine verdammt kluge Frau, die über gewisse Dinge erst nachdenken und die Konsequenzen daraus ziehen musste, bevor sie sie tat.. Daher verstand Severus absolut nicht, weshalb Hermine eine solche Dummheit getan hatte.

Traurig und nicht ganz bei der Sache blickte die Angesprochene zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch und schienen, als ob sie sich an vergangene Tage erinnerte und die momentane Situation noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Hatten Sie jemals Freunde, Professor Snape?"

Diese Frage brachte ihn dermaßen in Rage, dass sich sein Gesicht stark rötete. Doch Hermine fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Hatten Sie jemals solche Freunde, denen Sie ihre Geheimnisse oder schlimmstne Ängste anvertrauen konnten? Die ihnen immer zur Seite stehen würden, egal was passiert?" Sie schluchzte.

Severus Snape's Zorn löste sich buchstäblich in Luft auf. Er dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er – außer seinen „geliebten" Todessern – keine wirklichen Freunde hatte.

„Nein, Ms Granger, die hatte ich nicht. Worauf wollen Sie eigentlich hinaus?" Langsam wurde er neugierig.

Hermine sah ihn an, klar. Ohne Angst. Und mit viel Schmerz in ihren Augen.

„Harry und Ron sind meine besten Freunde. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ich….", sie holte kurz Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr: „…dass ich den Beiden vertrauen könnte. Aber heute wurde ich wieder einmal enttäuscht…!"

Hermine blickte auf ihre bandagierten Hände. „Wissen Sie, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind?"

Er verneinte langsam, verspürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Vielleicht können Sie sich ja noch an den jungen Mann aus Slytherin erinnern, der mit mir in einer Klasse war…Blaise Zabini…."

Natürlich konnte er. All zu gut sogar. Schließlich war er – Severus Snape – es gewesen, der ihn den Dementoren überlassen hatte. Aber was wollte sie mit ihm?

„Blaise und ich….der Slytherin und das Schlammblut….wir waren zusammen…"

Severus war ein klein wenig geschockt. Doch er horchte weiterhin ohne Einwände.

Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen, doch Hermine sprach tapfer weiter.

„Ich hatte mich sehr in ihn verliebt. Und habe ihm auch alles anvertraut…so wie Ron und Harry….! Es war kurz vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Blaise und ich kamen gerade von den Ländereien, als es hieß, der Finalkampf würde stattfinden.

Als es jedoch hieß, der Kampf beginne in Hogsmeade, bekam ich große Angst.

Meine Eltern befanden sich dort…ich musste sie also in Sicherheit bringen.

Blaise half und versprach mir, meine Eltern an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen."

Unauffällig wischte Hermine ihre Tränen beiseite. „Nun, es stellte sich heraus, dass Blaise Zabini ein Todesser war. Und ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy hat es mir erzählt!

Anfänglich glaubte ich ihm natürlich kein Wort.

Doch als der Kampf vorüber war und ich Blaise wieder traf – der derweil in Begleitung von Professor Dumbledore und Proffesor McGonnagall war – schrie er mir ins Gesicht, er hätte meine Eltern umgebracht.

Und als er mir den Ort sagte und ich später – mit Dumbledore – dahin ging und sie….und sie vorfand…!" Hermine stoppte. Die Erinnerung daran machte sie völlig fertig.

„Wir haben sie in Hogsmeade begrabe, aber ich habe sie bisher noch kein einziges Mal besucht!"

Hermine blickte auf und lächelte sarkastisch. Severus bemerkte, dass sie noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Sie sind der erste Mensch, dem ich das erzähle. Und zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich feststellen, dass ich wieder einmal jemandem vertraue. Eigentlich müsste ich es besser wissen. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass sie mich nicht auch noch enttäuschen werden, Professor Snape…denn…!" Nun begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Ich überlebe das sonst nicht…"

Mit allem konnte er fertig werden, aber nicht mit dieser Situation. Severus Snape war kein Mann, der schnell sentimental wurde oder seine Gefühle fremden Menschen offenbare würde.

Aber just in diesem Augenblick, wo Hermine ihm sein Herz ausschüttete, spürte er selbst einen kleinen Stich in seinem.

Wortlos umarmte er seine Schülerin und fuhr ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Hermine umklammerte ihn fest und drückte sich an seine Robe. Tränen durchnässten seine Kleider, aber trotzdem hielt Severus sie fest in seinen Armen, fühlte sich – so wie er war - zufrieden.

„Keine Angst, Hermine…ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen….."

Und keiner von beiden wusste, warum er das jetzt gesagt hatte!

-------------------------------------

_Nächstes Kapitel:_

_Hermine bekommt richtigen Ärger:_

_Besuch beim Schulleiter…schlimmer kann es eigentlich nicht mehr kommen, oder!_

_-------------------------------------_

Ich bedanke mich noch einmal herzlich dafür, dass ihr meine Geschichte liest – und es einigen auch noch gefällt – und freue mich auf eure Reviews!

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Nächste Woche :-)

Eure

Majin Micha


	6. Strafen und noch schlimmer

Guten Tag, meine Lieben G

Der letzte Tag: Morgen fang ich an zu arbeiten. Und da hab ich mir gedacht, schreib noch schnell ein Kapitel, Micha, dann haben die anderen etwas, worüber sie sich freuen können.

Hoffe, dieses Kapitel findet Gefallen bei euch. Wenn ich ehrlich bin muss ich sagen, dass dies bisher das anstrengendste Kapitel war, dass ich bisher geschrieben habe. Es ist mir unglaublich schwer gefallen. Hoffe natürlich, dass dies nicht so auffällt :-)

Ich wünsche euch allen natürlich viel viel Spaß beim Lesen!

YEAH, ICH HAB SCHON 40 REVIEWS! Danke an EUCH ! applaus

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Strafen und noch schlimmer**

Eigentlich wusste Hermine, dass das, was sich im Moment zwischen ihr und Professor Snape abspielte, nicht schicklich war. Auch die Gefühle, welche sie für ihren Lehrer hegte, würden wohl mehr auf Ablehnung denn auf Zuneigung stoßen.

Aber das erste Mal seit Wochen konnte Hermine sich wieder entspannen, wenn jemand seine Arme um sie legte.

Sie hätte noch stundenlang in diesen starken Armen liegen und sich „beruhigen" und „trösten" lassen können – allerdings hatte sie die Rechnung nicht mit der Fledermaus persönlich gemacht. Mehr grob als sanft schob Snape Hermine von sich.

Zuerst entrüstet und enttäuscht von dieser Abfuhr wollte Hermine schon den Mund aufmachen. Als sich jedoch Madame Pomfrey mit schnellen Schritten anbahnte und Snape sich demonstrativ räusperte, klappte Hermine der Kiefer wieder zu und sie wurde rot.

„Hier Kindchen, das ist für deine Hände. Mehr als kleine Narben werden nicht übrig bleiben. Und das nächste Mal bist du mit deiner Magie ein bisschen vorsichtiger, klar?" Energisch drückte Poppy Hermine die Salbe in die bandagierten Hände und noch bevor sich Hermine bei der Krankenschwester bedanken konnte, war diese – mit einem bösen Blick auf Severus Snape werfend – schon wieder verschwunden.

„Diese Frau hat was gegen mich…", murmelte Snape leise vor sich hin. Hermine aber beachtete ihn gar nicht, eher hatte die Salbe – welche sie „irgendwoher" kannte – ihr Interesse geweckt. Mit einem frechen Grinsen blickte sie ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen und meinte hinterhältig: „Professor Snape, könnten Sie mir kurz zur Hand gehen?" (ich verweise auf Kapitel 3 g)

Eigentlich hatte Hermine es aus Spaß gesagt. (Aber wer behauptet hat, Snape verstehe Spaß – der hat sich gewaltig geirrt!) Mit finsterem Blick meinte dieser: „Darüber kann ich nun wirklich nicht lachen!", zog Hermine in die Höhe und hinter sich her.

Obwohl Hermine insgeheim wusste, dass Snape sie nun zu Dumbledore bringen würde, fragte sie ihn nach dem warum. Die Antwort kam zögernd.

„Obgleich ich Ihre Beweggründe nicht nachvollziehen kann…", er blickte Hermine von der Seite spöttisch an, „…denn ich hatte sie für eine vernünftige, erwachsene Frau gehalten…kann ich es verstehen (WIDERSPRUCH!), weshalb sie so gehandelt haben. Trotzdem muss ich darüber mit Professor Dumbledore reden!"

Hermine nickte langsam. Snape fuhr fort.

„Ich werde auch Potter und Weasly hinzuziehen müssen. Ich kann ihnen allerdings versichern, dass sie alle drei Ärger bekommen werden…wenn auch die beiden jungen Männer etwas mehr!" Er grinste gefährlich.

„Werden wir von der Schule geschmissen?" Hermine's Stimme war leise. Snape's Miene hatte sich verdunkelt. „Obwohl ich dies am ehesten für angebracht fände…" Die Augen der Braunhaarigen weiteten sich geschockt, „…sehe ich allerdings keine Möglichkeit, dass sie so hart bestraft werden!" Ja, die Fledermaus war wieder da! Kein sanfter und liebevoller Snape mehr. Lautlos seufzte Hermine.

„Ich habe nämlich die Befürchtung, dass Dumbledore seine drei Helden gar nicht mehr bestrafen wird, da das Schuljahr so gut wie vorbei ist!"

HELDEN, dachte Hermine spöttisch. Wohl eher PANTOFFELHELDEN!

„Mir war klar, dass Sie lieber für die harten Strafen sind, wie 1000 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, oder wohl eher der endgültige Rausschmiss für das Goldene Trio. Oh mein Gott, Professor Snape, warum um Himmels Willen hassen Sie uns so sehr?"

Snape blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. Jedoch der Gesichtsausdruck, den er nun machte, brauchte keine Worte mehr. Man wusste bereits von weitem, dass die gefürchtete Fledermaus aus dem Kerker mehr als stinksauer war.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden!

------------------------------

Hermine saß angespannt in Dumbledore's Büro. Sie spürte die harte Stuhllehne im Rücken und rutschte auf dem Stuhl nervös hin und her.

„Sitzen Sie endlich still, Ms Granger!", zischte Snape erbost.

Er saß auf dem Stuhl neben ihr und wartete auf die Ankunft des Schulleiters mit derselben Nervosität wie sie. Hermine blicke ihn zornig an, hielt jedoch den Mund. Sie sah sich um.

Normalerweise fühlte sie sich in Dumbledore's Büro wohl – während des Krieges war dies ein Ort der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit geworden.

Heute hatte sie einfach nur Angst. Sie hatte schließlich gegen eine Schulregel verstoßen. Nun gut, wenn auch Snape behauptete, dass Dumbledore sie nicht mehr bestrafen würde – sie hatte noch NIE gegen eine Regel verstoßen. Und ausgerechnet im letzten Schuljahr, in der letzten WOCHE musste sie solch einen Unsinn machen!

Allerdings hatten ihre beiden „besten" Freunde den Vielsafttrank aus Snape's Büro entwendet und ihr mit Lügen diese schreckliche Situation aufgezwängt. Hermine blinzelte zu Harry und Ron hinüber. Die beiden saßen mit vorn übergebeugten Köpfen schweigend auf den Sesseln neben Snape.

Kurz musste sie grinsen. Noch gut war ihr das Bild in Erinnerung, als Snape die Beiden aus dem Gryffindorturm geholt hatte. Blass, die Augen weit aufgerissen, kein einziges Wort…manchmal konnte die Welt doch schön sein. Hermine verspürte nur Genugtuung. Sie hatte die Beiden ja SO satt!

„Hören Sie auf, so frech zu grinsen, Granger. Auch Sie werden ihre Strafe bekommen!"

Hilflos und wütend ließ Hermine ihren Kopf hängen. Natürlich. Sie war an der ganzen Situation selbst Schuld. Hätte sie sich doch nur nie von Ron und Harry beeinflussen lassen.

„Bereuen Sie es schon, was sie getan haben, Ms Granger?" Snape's leise Stimme klang – trotz der gefährlichen Situation, in der sie sich beide befanden – amüsant. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass nur Hermine verstand, was er sagte.

„Das einzige was ich bereue ist, dass ich sie freiwillig angefasst habe!" Der Zaubertranklehrer verfinsterte seinen Blick, den er ihr zusandte. Sie hatte mit demselben, leisen und gefährlichen Tonfall geantwortet wie er, wenn auch ihre Stimme durch das viele Weinen und Schreien belegt klang.

Severus musste sich leise eingestehen, dass bereits der Krieg und der Tod ihrer Eltern Hermine beeinflusst hatten. Sie hatte sich damals einen jungen Mann anvertraut, der ebenfalls Zauberer gewesen war und ihre Eltern unter seine Obhut gegeben. Erst später hatte sie herausgefunden, dass er ein Todesser war. Ihre Eltern waren zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits tot gewesen. Nun hatten ihre Freunde sie verraten und angelogen.

Sie würde nie wieder jemanden vertrauen können.

Manchmal – „aber nur manchmal" - wünschte er sich die besserwisserische, lebendige und überglückliche junge Frau wieder zurück. Hermine erinnerte ihn stets an sich selbst, als er in ihrem Alter war. Dann jedoch war er zum Todesser und somit auch ein kalter, zynischer und boshafter Mann geworden.

„Reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen, Granger. Sie sind schließlich kein Unschuldslamm! Sie hätten getrost Nein sagen können!"

Ach halt die Klappe, Snape, zischte Hermine in Gedanken. Ich bin hier nur die bescheuerte Marionette, die ihren besten Freunden vertraut hat und schamlos ausgenutzt wurde.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, Snape eine giftige Antwort zu geben, da fröhlich vor sich hinsummend der Schulleiter erschien. Hermine senkte den Kopf, damit Dumbledore nicht ihr verweintes Gesicht sehen musste.

„Severus, Hermine, Harry, Mr Weasley, was kann ich für Sie tun? An so einem schönen Nachmittag wie heute sollte man den Tag doch lieber draußen verbringen, als hier in diesem muffigen Büro. Zitronenbonbon?" Dumbledore war gut gelaunt. Seit Voldemort tot war, hatte er diese erschreckende gute Laune tagein und tagaus. Manchmal war es einfach nur noch zum Davonlaufen.

Na holla, das kann ja noch heiter werden. Mal sehen, wie viele Sekunden Snape benötigt, damit Dumbledore stinksauer wird, dachte Hermine hämisch.

Der Zaubertranklehrer schilderte Albus mit wenigen Worten die gesamte Situation. Das einzige, das er ausließ, war der peinliche Abend mit der Salbe und sein „Gefühlsausbruch" im Krankenzimmer.

Mit jedem Wort, dass aus seinem Mund kam, erstarb Albus Lächeln und machte einer ernsten Miene Platz. Als Snape endete, schnaufte Albus tief durch, erhob sich und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er stehen blieb und Hermine intensiv ansah, die nun auch ihren Kopf gehoben hatte und verzweifelt aussah. Sein Blick war unergründlich und trotz ihres Aussehens blieben seine Züge hart.

„Ms Granger..." Der Schulleiter klang erschöpft.

Hermine riss überrascht die Augen auf. Wenn Dumbledore sie mit Nachnamen ansprach, dann war das kein gutes Omen. „Ich kann ihre Gefühle für Mr Weasley verstehen, Ms Granger. Einem jungen, netten und gutaussehendem Mann imponieren zu wollen, lässt einem meist verrückte Ideen entstehen lassen."

MOMENT MAL!

Hermine und Ron rissen in Verzweiflung die Augen auf. WIE BITTE?

„Professor Dumbledore, da liegt ein Irrtum vor…", beeilte sich Ron zu sagen, doch er wurde nur von einem harten Blick vonseiten des Schulleiters bestraft, also ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken.

Toll gemacht, Ronald Weasley, dachte Hermine bei sich. Sie und leidenschaftliche, liebevolle Gefühle für Ron? Hatte der Alte mal wieder nicht alle Tassen im Schrank? Das passte doch so gut zusammen wie Filch und Zaubern.

Es ging einfach nicht. Und ab heute sowieso nicht mehr. Sie hatte nur den einen Wunsch: Sie wollte beide leiden sehen!

Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich hatte sie alle für vernünftige, junge Menschen gehalten. Ich hatte gedacht, sie hätten nach diesem schrecklichen Krieg etwas gelernt! Aber dem scheint nicht so zu sein!"

Hermines Herz fing an schnell zu pochen. Etwas lief hier total verkehrt. Snape bemerkte ihren panischen Gesichtsausdruck und grinste kurz. Dann jedoch meldete auch er sich zu Wort: „Albus, wenn du mir erlaubst. Es war die reine Freundschaft, die Ms Granger dazu veranlasst hat, diese Dummheit zu begehen!"

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke. Snape verteidigte sie? SIE?

Dumbledore sah zu Snape, dann das goldene Trio enttäuscht an. Hermine erhob sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor Dumbledore!" Sie betonte die letzten beiden Wörter mit einer kalten Stimme. Hermine blickte dem Schulleiter kühl ins Gesicht. Ihre steinerne Miene hatte sie ein weiteres Mal aufgesetzt.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihren Ausdruck mit wahrem Interesse und konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass Hermine perfekt zu Severus Snape passen würde. Er wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich werde natürlich, sofern Sie und Professor Snape es wünschen, mit den Beiden..", sie wies auf Harry und Ron, „..heute noch die Schule verlassen!"

Dumbledore blickte sie bei diesen Worten mit gerunzelter Stirn kurz an, ehe er seine Richtung wechselte und einen intensiven Blickkontakt mit Severus aufbaute. Dessen Miene begann sich sofort zu verdunkeln. Nun erhob auch er sich.

„Keiner verlangt, dass sie alle die Schule, Ms Granger." Nur Dumbledore verlangt das nicht, knurrte Snape in Gedanken. Nun sah ihn Hermine überrascht und misstrauisch an.

Wo ist der Haken, du widerliche Fledermaus, zischte sie boshaft im Unterbewusstsein.

Sie kannte Snape inzwischen zu gut, als dass sie auf solche Mätzchen hereingefallen wäre. Snape's Blick wurde unergründlich, dann jedoch hatte er sich wieder gefasst und schritt im Büro des Schulleiters langsam auf und ab.

„Für ihr dummes Verhalten verliert Gryffindor 50 Punkte…", seine Miene hellte sich kurr auf, „..pro Kopf natürlich!" Das goldene Trio blickte sich sprachlos an. Nun traten doch Tränen in Hermines Augen. War klar, dachte sie bitter.

„Super gemacht, Ron!", schimpfte Harry leise, doch sein Freund blickte ihn nur sauer an. „Du bist doch genauso schuld!", blaffte er zurück.

„RUHE!", donnerte Dumbledore. Es herrschte sofort Stille. Snape fuhr fort.

„Mr Potter und Mr Weasley werden vom letzen Quidditch-Kampf gesperrt..", nochmals blickten sich die zwei „besten" Freunde fassungslos an. „..außerdem wird ihr Verhalten in ihrer Schülermappe aufgezeichnet. Sie können jetzt gehen!"

Ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben, verließen Harry und Ron langsam Dumbledore's Büro. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine werfend, murmelte der Junge-der-lebte: „Es tut mir alles so furchtbar Leid!"

„Spar es dir!", war das einzige, was Hermine von sich gab.

Von da an trennten sich die Wege des goldenen Trios!

-----------------------------

Als sich die Türe hinter Harry schloss, erhob sich Dumbledore ächzend von seinem Stuhl und blickte der Braunhaarigen traurig lächelnd in das Gesicht.

„Hermine…….Als Schülersprecherin hatte ich natürlich erwartet, dass du mit deinem erwachsenem Denken und Handeln den Schülern ein Vorbild sein würdest. Heute allerdings hast du bewiesen, dass selbst jemand mit so einem wichtigen Amt noch lange nicht erwachsen ist. Ich werde dich daher von deinem Amt entheben!"

Hermine unterdrückte die Zornestränen und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Mit dem konnte sie fertig werden. Alles andere war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden.

„Außerdem…", Dumbledore blickte kurz zu Snape hinüber. Dieser saß – mit „angeblich" ausdrucksloser Miene – (in Wahrheit freute er sich wie ein Schnitzel) neben Hermine und beobachtete die Szene vor sich. „..außerdem wirst du dein Praktikum nicht bei Professor McGonnagall absolvieren…sondern bei Professor Snape!"

Es herrschte eine erschrockende Stille für eine Sekunde lang.

„NEIN!"

Hermine, sowie auch Snape, waren erschrocken aufgesprungen. Das KONNTE doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Albus, ich bitte dich…das kannst du mir nicht antun!" Severus Snape war am Boden zerstört. Sollte er tatsächlich die Granger als Praktikantin bekommen, dann würde er das kommende Schuljahr nicht mehr überleben.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir….ihre Idee ist mehr als….als.." „Hirnrissig!", beendete Snape den Satz und Hermine nickte nur.

„Ich verstehe euer Problem nicht! Ihr stimmt euch doch jetzt schon in jeder Sache zu. Das kann doch nur ein perfektes 1-jähriges Praktikum werden!" Dumbledore lächelte kurz. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt allein lassen würdet – ich habe noch dringende Angelegenheiten zu erledigen!"

Noch bevor Beide reagieren konnte, hatte sie der Schulleiter bereits vor seine Bürotür geschoben.

„Das ist alles nur IHRE SCHULD!"

Snape und Hermine sahen sich überrascht an – beide hatten gleichzeitig begonnen zu schreien.

Hermine war die erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand. „Mal ehrlich Professor Snape. Wäre da der Rausschmiss nicht besser gewesen? Stattdessen müssen wir nun ein gesamtes Jahr zusammenarbeiten"

Als Snape böseblickend nickte und sich die Hand auf sein Nasenbein legte – da sich GROßE Kopfschmerzen anbahnten – wusste Hermine, dass dies ein furchtbares Jahr werden würde. Womit hatte sie das alles nur verdient?

Ja ja, ich weiß. Jeder bekommt seine Strafe. Sie hatte gegen die Schulregel verstoßen.

Die Frage war nur: Was hatte Snape angestellt?

--------------------------

_Nächstes Kapitel:_

_Umzug: Hermine zieht bei Snape ein – und es werden einige interessante Entdeckungen gemacht. Ich sag nur: Nackte Tatsachen_

---------------------------

Tja, alles was mir zu sagen bleibt, ist – DANKE FÜR'S LESEN! Vergesst nicht, den lila Button zu drücken, ja?

Danke für die schönen Reviews und ich freue mich auf das nächste Mal!

Eure

Majin Micha

Hoffe, ich kann das nächste schnell hochposten! Aber sollte es länger dauern: Esst ein Snickers und bleibt mir treu! Diese Geschichte wird zu Ende geschrieben!


	7. Nackte Tatsachen

Guten Tag zusammen! Kennt ihr mich noch? Ich hoffe doch! 

**Ich weiß welches Datum wir heute haben – danke für die Erinnerung!!!!**

Tja, seit dem 30. August ist viiiiiiieeeel Zeit vergangen! 

**ABER, ich habe eine Entschuldigung. gg Ich bin nämlich umgezogen und hab erst seit kurzem Internet – und natürlich sofort an euch alle gedacht!**

Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Es geht endlich weiter mit unserem Lieblingspairing!

Viel Spaß!

Entdeckungen I

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Snape dich EVENTUELL umbringen könnte, weil ihm etwas an dir nicht passt….was hat sich Dumbledore nur dabei gedacht??"

Hermine verdrehte nun zum Hundertsten Mal die Augen und hob den Kopf von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_. „Es ist eine STRAFE, Ginny Weasley und kein Urlaub. Ich soll mich im Erwachsensein üben, hat Dumbledore gemeint." Ginny stöhnte auf. „Wieso ausgerechnet bei Snape? Als ob du bei McGonagall nicht mehr lernen würdest…"

SCHLUSS – AUS – ENDE !

ES REICHTE NUN ENDGÜLTIG !

Seit mehr als zwei Stunden redete Ginny wirres Zeug und quetschte Hermine über Sachen aus, die sie wirklich nicht zu interessieren hatten.

Wieso musste sie sich überhaupt vor ihrer Freundin rechtfertigen?

ABER DAS HATTE NUN IN ENDE!!!

Schnaubend schlug Hermine das Buch zu und stemmte die Hände an die Hüften. „Nun hör mir mal zu Ginevra Weasley!! Ich arbeite jetzt bereits seit zwei Wochen mit Professor Snape zusammen!! Und ich lebe immer NOCH!! Außerdem lerne ich bei ihm viel mehr, als McGonagall mir jemals beibringen könnte!"

Die junge Weasley riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Habe ich richtig verstanden….du verteidigst die Fledermaus? Hab ich da was verpasst, Hermine?"

Ihre Wut verrauchte sofort und kurz darauf wurde die Gryffindor rot. „Nichts was dich angehen würde…", nuschelte sie undeutlich, während sie abermals das Buch aufschlug und damit fortfuhr, die Hausaufgaben ihrer Freundin zu verbessern.

Diese allerdings beobachtete Hermine mit vagem Interesse.

---------------------------

**Flashback:**

---------------------------

„Sie benutzen das Bad erst nach mir – das heißt bis um 6 Uhr. Ich möchte Sie vorher nicht sehen – das würde mir den ganzen Tag verderben…." Hermines Augen verengten sich boshaft. Snape fuhr ungehindert fort. „Danach werden wir uns zum Frühstück begeben und die wichtigsten Sachen des Tages besprechen. Nach der Mahlzeit werden wir in die Winkelgasse apperieren…."

„..aber man kann doch gar nicht ……" „LASSEN SIE MICH AUSREDEN!!!!!!!"

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen – wie auch Snape. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer.

„Ich WEIß, dass man nicht von Hogwarts aus apperieren kann, Ms Granger, schließlich bin ich hier seit mehr als 20 Jahren Lehrer…" Er fuhr sich kurz die Haare aus der Stirn. „ Wir werden vorher erst einen kleinen Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade unternehmen und uns von dort aus in die Winkelgasse begeben….verstanden, Ms Granger??"

Hermine nickte, aber da Snape vor ihr ging, bekam er das nicht mit – es störte ihn jedoch nicht weiter.

„Haben Sie bereits ihre ganzen Sachen in meine Räume bringen lassen?" Obwohl dies eine wichtige Frage war; seine Stimme triefte vor Langeweile.

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe bereits meinen Wohnraum besichtigt und alles eingeräumt.", antwortete sie ihm sarkastisch. Ihr Wohnraum war etwas größer als eine Besenkammer, sah jedoch genau so aus und – was am allerschlimmsten war – roch auch so.

„Schön für Sie. Ich hoffe, sie sind mit ihrem Zimmer zufrieden…", er blickte sie kurz über die Schulter hinweg an, „…dies war mein früheres Labor, also seien Sie vorsichtig…"

_Daher der Gestank_, vermutete Hermine hämisch.

„Ich dulde keine kindischen Poster, sonstige Kritzeleien…" Snape blieb stehen und drehte sich endgültig zu ihr um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. „Und wehe Sie schleppen mir irgendeinen idiotischen Schüler in meine Privaträume…dann lasse ich Sie durchfallen!!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Keine Angst, SIR. Ich bin kein verliebtes Teeniemädchen….die Jungs, die hier auf die Schule gehen, interessieren mich nicht die BOHNE! Ich bevorzuge MÄNNER, die intelligent und charmant sind und mit denen ich mich über etwas anderes als Quidditch unterhalten kann…"

„Vielleicht über das Thema Zaubertränke, Ms Granger?"

Sprachlos sah Hermine ihren Professor an. Dann wurde sie feuerrot.

Auch Snape ging sein genannten Satz ein zweites Mal durch den Kopf.

Innerlich gab er sich eine heftige Ohrfeige.

_Denk erst nach bevor du spricht, Severus Snape_, ermahnte er sich langsam in Gedanken.

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Oh Mann, wo sollte das alles noch hinführen…..

------------------------

Es war halb fünf Uhr morgens – der Mond schien noch hell am Himmel und die Nacht neigte sich dem Ende zu, es begann langsam zu dämmern.

Jedoch schwirrten noch einige Nachtwesen umher!

Eine einsame Eule hockte hoch oben auf einem dürren Baum und blickte mit gesenktem Kopf dem Anbruch des Tages entgegen. Sie schuhute leise, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte und gen Sonnenaufgang flog!

Fledermäuse fanden den Weg in ihr dunkles Zuhause wieder, wo sie sich an die Decke hängten und begannen, langsam einzuschlafen.

Eine Fledermaus allerdings hatte wider der Natur die Nacht über geschlafen! Nun begann sie sich zu regen und stieg langsam aus ihrem Bett.

Und stöhnte, während sie sich an den Kopf fasste und etwas Unverständliches murmelte.

Severus Snape war schlecht gelaunt – mal wieder.

Aber man konnte es ihm ja auch schlecht verübeln!

Seit mehr als zwei Wochen wohnte nun dieses Gör bei ihm. Dieses nervige, kleine Miststück!

Er hatte keine Privatsphäre mehr – ständig musste er auf Miss Ich-weiß-alles Granger achten, damit sich die junge Frau nicht in ihrer Privatsphäre gestört fühlte.

Er konnte nicht so essen wie er wollte, konnte nicht so viel – Feuerwhiskey – trinken, wie er wollte. Ja, er konnte sogar nicht mal so schlafen wie er wollte!!!

Weil Ms Granger ständig etwas zum Verbessern wusste.

Aber ab heute würde sich das ändern! Severus Snape hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese kindischen Spielchen. Er war schließlich der Professor und sie die Schülerin!!

Aber bevor er das alles verändern wollte, brauchte er dringend eine morgendliche kalte Dusche, um fit zu werden!

Noch ahnte er allerdings nicht, WIE kalt die Dusche werden würde!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war halb fünf Uhr morgens – als ein schriller und unglaublich entsetzter Schrei durch das gesamte Hogwartsgemäuer tobte!

Jedoch befand sich noch kein Schüler auf den Beinen und das einzig wache Geschöpf in diesem Gemäuer war Severus Snape, der mit bleichem Gesicht rückwärts aus dem Badezimmer taumelte, sich das Handtuch mehr um die Hüften knotete als wickelte und entsetzt in den nächstbesten Stuhl sank.

Dann legte er seinen Kopf in die Hände, beugte sich vornüber und betete zu Merlin, dass dieses Bild bald aus seinem Kopf verschwinden möge!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war halb fünf Uhr morgens – Severus Snape war ein Frühaufsteher und seiner Meinung nach der Einzige, der SOFORT nach dem Aufstehen eine Dusche brauchte.

Da er – seit er in Hogwarts unterrichtete und diese Räume bewohnte – sein jahreslanges Ritual auch nicht wegen seiner „Assistentin" aufgeben wollte, zog er sich – wie immer – bereits in seinem Schlafzimmer aus, holte sich ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und ging auf direktem Weg ins Badezimmer.

Er übersah dabei die offene Tür von Hermines Schlafzimmer sowie die bereits offenen Fensterläden und AHNTE noch nichts von der bevorstehenden Katastrophe.

Als Severus die Tür zum Badezimmer aufmachte und sie hinter sich schloss, hatte er seine Augen noch gen Boden gerichtet.

Und als er diese schließlich hob und das grelle Licht, die Dampfschwaden von der heißen Dusche und die splitterfasernackte Hermine Granger erblickte – die in diesem Moment natürlich zufällig aus der Dusche stieg und nach einem Handtuch griff – reagierte er eine Zehntelsekunde zu spät.

Er schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig, sich das Handtuch vor seinen Körper zu halten und gewährte Hermine einen recht guten Blick auf sein bestes Stück.

Beider stockte der Atem. Severus, weil er Hermines schlanken und doch proportionierten schönen Körper bewundern durfte, und Hermine, weil sie der Auslöser für Snapes kleines Zucken in seiner unteren Körperhälfte war.

Es herrschte eine unnatürlich lange Pause im Badezimmer. Und bevor Severus sich auch nur entschuldigen oder etwas anderes sagen konnte, flog bereits ein Zahnbecher auf ihn zu und traf ihn schmerzend am Kopf.

Hermines Geschrei daraufhin half ihm nicht weniger, das Pochen in seinem Kopf zu lindern.

„RAUS!!!!SOFORT!!!VERSCHWINDEN SIE, SIE PERVERSER!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natürlich gehorchte er – wie auch sonst – sofort.

Ehe dieses verrückte Weibsstück noch andere Sachen auf ihn werfen konnte, griff er blind nach der Tür und zog diese blitzschnell hinter sich zu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halb sechs Uhr morgens:

Severus saß noch immer auf der Couch – zwar nicht länger starr vor Entsetzen, allerdings hatte er noch immer einen zu schnellen Pulsschlag. Das Bild von Hermine brannte noch immer in seinem Kopf.

Und nur langsam dämmerte ihm, dass seine Gedankengänge nutzlos waren. Nun gut, sie war jung – eindeutig zu jung. Aber nicht länger war sie seine Schülerin, sondern eine attraktive, junge Frau. Und die konnte man sich doch ohne schlechtes Gewissen ansehen, oder nicht?

„Wie tief bist du gesunken, Severus Snape…nicht mal Voldemort hat dich so durcheinander gebracht…." Abermals seufzte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

Für weitere Gedanken war jedoch keine Zeit mehr. Severus hörte erstaunt, wie sich langsam die Badezimmertür öffnete. „Und ich dachte sie würden heute gar nicht mehr rauskommen, Ms Granger…"

Mit großen Augen und noch immer bleich um die Nase – wenn auch rot im Gesicht – blickte Hermine ihren Professor an. Geschockt. Erstaunt. Aber zweifellos – Erzürnt.

Sie trug ein knappes Handtuch um ihren Körper. Und knapp bedeutete in diesem Zusammenhang, dass man den Ansatz ihrer Brüste deutlich sehen konnte, und auch das Handtuch nur knapp unter ihren Hintern endete.

Wenn sie sich also bücken müsste, würde Severus ein weiterer angenehmer Anblick auf Hermine gewährt.

Abermals starrte er sie an. Unwissend, dass Hermine noch zorniger wurde.

„SEHEN SIE WEG!!! SIE MISTKERL WAGEN ES ERNSTHAFT NOCHEINMAL…."

„Überlegen Sie was Sie zu sagen pflegen, bevor Sie sich noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Ms Granger." Seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst - schon fast rau. Aber dennoch gefährlich. In Gedanken wunderte er sich, dass er überhaupt ein Wort zustande gebracht hatte, denn was diese Frau mit ihm anstellte….bei Salazar Slytherin, Severus begann langsam an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

Schweigend und kochend stapfte Hermine an ihm vorbei und hastig in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich schloss!

„Dieses Miststück….", murmelte Severus undeutlich und blickte langsam an sich hinab.

„Und jetzt brauch ich wirklich ne kalte Dusche….."

-------------------------------

**Flashback end!**

-------------------------------

Neugierig hatte Ginny Hermine weiter beobachtet und gewartet, ob sie noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse von sich preisgeben würde. Allerdings mit wenig Erfolg.

Hermine hatte so gut wie gar nicht geredet.

Aber ihre Körperhaltung und ihr Gesicht hatten sie eindeutig verraten.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Es muss ja wirklich schlimm mit ihm sein. Du bist vollkommen aufgewühlt und durcheinander, und dein Gesicht ist so…."

„Blass?", half Hermine freundlich nach. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Rot!", gab sie ebenso freundlich zurück und grinste wissend.

Entsetzt starrte Hermine sie an. „Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ich mich in Snape verknallt habe? Dass ich auf seine mysteriöse Art und Weise stehe und ihn sexy finde?"

Empört erhob sich Hermine von ihrem Stuhl.

„Du gehörst nach St Mungos zu Lockhart, Ginny Weasley…und ich gehe jetzt in meine Räume. Mir reicht es!" Und mit diesen Worten entschwand sie aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Fassungslos blickte ihr die Freundin hinterher.

„Dabei hab ich doch gar nichts gesagt??? Versteh einer diese Frau…"

Ginny blickte auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit für Abendessen im großen Saal.

----

_Im nächsten Kapitel:_

_Hermine träum wirres Zeug - und kriegt Panikschübe._

_Kann Severus Snape ihr helfen?_

_Ich warne – kurzes Kapitel!_

Ich hoffe, dass ihr mich nicht aufgegeben habt…

Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieses Kapitel. Habe lange genug drüber gesessen!

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Majin Micha


	8. Träume sagen immer die Wahrheit

So, wie versprochen kommt nun der nächste Teil – und wie gesagt: Sehr kurzes Kapitel! 

Viel Spaß

Träume sagen immer die Wahrheit

Lustvoll stöhnte er über ihr, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen, eroberte ihren Mund und ließ langsam seine Zunge in sie gleiten.

Hermine stöhnte aufgrund des Kusses und umfasste ihn stärker. Sie spüre seine nackte Brust an ihrer – spürte wie erregt er bereits war.

Sie blickte in sein Gesicht, sah die vor lustglänzenden Augen, seine schwarzen langen Haaren fielen ihm in sein bezauberndes Antlitz und gaben ihm einen wilden Ausdruck.

Sein heißer Mund umschloss eine ihrer Brustwarzen und abermals stöhnte sie auf. Sie wollte ihn. Sie konnte nicht länger warten.

Hingebungsvoll bog sich Hermine ihm entgegen. Ein erregtes Zittern durchlief sie, als er ihre Hüfte ergriff und langsam begann, in sie einzudringen.

Er füllte sie gänzlich – und zusammen wurden sie eins.

Hermine drängte sich ihm entgegen, wollte ihn noch weiter in sich aufnehmen. Sie spürte, wie er in ihr zuckte, sie füllte und sie dehnte. Er stöhnte hingebungsvoll über ihr.

Hermine verschloss seinen Mund mit dem Ihren und begann sich nun ebenfalls zu bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als er sich stärker an sie presste und sein Tempo erhöhte. Auch sie spürte, dass sie dem Gipfel schnell näher kam – je mehr er in sie vorstieß.

Er zitterte über ihr.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine…" Sie lächelte strahlend.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus…."

Dann verschwand alles in einem hellen Licht und sie fühlte nur noch seine heißen Strom der Liebe in ihr.

--------------------

Zarte Lippen bedeckten ihren Mund. Eine Hand streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht.

Langsam schlug Hermine die Augen auf und erblickte Severus.

„Was ist passiert?", hörte sie sich leise flüstern.

Starke Schmerzen durchströmten ihren Unterleib und als Hermine hinab sah, erschrak sie.

Sie war schwanger – ihr bereits sehr dicker Bauch glänzte im Licht des Krankenzimmers. Erst jetzt erkannte sie die Umgebung des St. Mungos Hospitals.

Ein weiterer Schmerz ließ Hermine zusammenzucken.

Sofort war Severus an ihrer Seite. „Hermine, du musst durchhalten, bitte!"

Sie wollte ihm antworten, wollte ihm sagen, dass alles gut war und er sich keine Sorgen brauchen musste. Doch sie konnte nicht.

Die Wehen kamen in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen – und sie schmerzten höllisch.

„Wir verlieren SIE !!!!" Weit entfernt hörte sie das panische Schreien eines Arztes.

Spürte eine Hand an ihrer eigenen. „Hermine…oh mein Gott…lass mich nicht mit deinen beiden Kindern allein….halte doch durch…."

Sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch ihr Blick war verschwommen.

Ein Schmerz, der alle anderen übertraf, durchzuckte sie so stark, dass sich ihr gesamter Körper aufbäumte. Sie begann zu pressen.

------------------------

„Es ist ein Mädchen…wie soll sie heißen?"

Severus nahm das Kind aus den Armen der Hebamme und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

Hermine atmete schwach, ihr Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und blass.

Der gesamte Boden war überfüllt von ihrem vielen Blut, dass sie bei der Geburt verloren hatte. Das Kind war gesund – doch Hermine begann zu sterben.

„…Hermine…." Seine schmerzerfüllte Stimme holte sie kurz aus der Dunkelheit.

„Ja, mein Schatz?", sie flüsterte sehr leise. Ihr Blick suchte den seinen und sie erschrak, als sie sah, dass er weinte.

Severus hielt ihr das Kind deutlicher vor ihr Gesicht. „Wie lautet der Name, meine Liebe…"

Er schluchzte noch einmal.

Hermine lächelte und drückte seine Hand. „…Jane…."

Dann wurde alles um sie herum dunkel – und bevor sie den letzten Atemzug tat, hörte sie seinen schmerzzerreißenden Schrei.

„……………HERMINE………!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**--------------------------**

**Ich erwarte Reviews :-) **

**Eure **

**Majin Micha**


	9. Träume sagen immer die Wahrheit II

So, jetzt habt ihr mal wieder lange genug gewartet! hi hi , musste Spannung aufbauen! ABER: Ich sage nur: Es geht zügig weiter! 

**Danke für die vielen, kleinen, süßen Reviews Hach, ich liebe euch ! „fähnchen schwenk" **

**Viel Spaß!**

-------------------------------------

Träume sagen immer die Wahrheit Teil II 

-------------------------------------

Als Hermine ihre Augen aufriss, war da nur Dunkelheit.

Sie schrak schreiend hoch. Ihre Hand wanderte automatisch an ihr Herz und als sie den Schlag darunter spürte, traten viele heiße Tränen in ihre Augen, die sich in einem kehligen Schluchzer entluden.

Sie lebte!

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Hermine wieder so unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie sich wie ein intelligenter Mensch an das eben Geschehene herantasten konnte.

„Es war nur ein Traum….", redete sie sich langsam ein, ihr Herz schlug ihr noch immer bis zum Hals, sie spürte das harte Pochen direkt unter ihrem Kinn.

Aber was für ein Traum…

Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf und ließ die Füße baumeln. Noch einmal rief sie sich innerlich zur Ruhe und atmete tief durch. Endlich entspannte sie sich.

„Nur ein Traum…ein verdammt bescheuerter Traum, aber immerhin….nur ein Traum…"

Abermals schrak sie schreiend hoch, als ihre Schlafzimmertüre aufgerissen wurde. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer erhellte ihr eigenes und schnell schirmte sich Hermine – aufgrund der Helligkeit – die Augen ab.

Dann erst wagte sie, aufzusehen. „Professor Snape….was zum Teufel machen Sie da???" Erst jetzt konnte sie sehen, wie ernst sein Gesicht war.

Prüfend blickte dieser sich im Zimmer um und blieb mit einem strengen Blick auf Hermine stehen! Seine Halsschlagader pochte und seine Augen sprühten förmlich.

„Wo ist er?" Seine Stimme war unglaublich tief, zudem sprach er die Worte beherrscht und langsam. Hermine bemerkte erstaunt, dass Snape vor Wut kochte. Oder wohl eher vor Eifersucht?

Sie war zu irritiert, um zu begreifen, was er meinte: „Häh?" Nicht besonders intelligent für eine solch fabelhafte Hexe wie sie; aber Hey: Immerhin war es drei Uhr morgens!!!

„Sie wissen was ich meine, also spielen Sie hier nicht die Unschuld vom Land! Wo ist ihr Freund?" Severus Snape schrie bereits.

„Ich hab keinen Freund!!!!", schrie Hermine ebenso zurück und erhob sich. Dass sie dabei Preis gab, dass sie nichts anderes als ein knappes Nachthemd trug, interessierte sie für diesen Augenblick herzlich wenig.

„Aber ich habe sie gehört…..sie haben…." Kurz wurde Snape rot. „Sie haben deutlich Lustgeräusche von sich gegeben, Ms Granger…" Es war ihm peinlich, zu sagen, sie habe gestöhnt wie eine Verrückte.

Nun wurde auch Hermine rot. „Ich habe keine Lustgeräusche von mir gegeben, Sir!" Sie blickte ihn an. „Ich habe geträumt, Professor Snape!"

„Das muss ja ein recht spannender Traum gewesen sein, Ms Granger!"

Hermines Augen verengten sich und sie blickte den Mann vor sich lauernd an. „Es kann Ihnen egal sein, was ich träume, Snape! Außerdem haben Sie nichts hier in meinem Zimmer verloren!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie es überhaupt möglich sein kann, dass Sie mich gehört haben! Schließlich ist Ihr Zimmer weit genug von meinem entfernt…außerdem sind beide Türen verschlossen, also wie wollen Sie mich gehört haben?"

Sie ließ den Satz im Raum stehen und bemerkte mit Belustigung, dass Snape kalkweiß wurde. Nun, zugegebenermaßen war er mehr als kalkweiß – totenbleich. Aber in seinem Fall brauchte man sich da keine Sorgen machen!

Nun wurde auch Snapes Blick unergründlich. „Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Ms Granger." _Oh, man will spielen, _dachte Hermine hämisch. _Das kann ich auch! _

„Schön, dann dürften wir uns ja einig sein! Darf ich mich jetzt weiter meinen Träumen hingeben?" Hermine wusste, dass in ihr eine Schauspielerin verloren war.

Snape drehte sich entnervt um, bereit, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Ich habe schon jetzt Mitleid mit dem Geschöpf, dass Sie eines Tages heiraten werden!", stöhnte er missgelaunt.

Als er überraschenderweise keine Widerworte hörte, drehte er sich erneut um.

Was er dann jedoch sah, erschrak selbst ihn. Hermine weinte, jedoch liefen keine Tränen von ihren Wangen, einzig allein ihre Augen schwammen in der Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist los?" Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht, was Granger für Probleme hatte. Schlimm genug, dass er vor ihrer Tür gelauscht hatte…..sollte das jemand erfahren, Snape würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an….bitte entfernen Sie sich jetzt aus meinem Zimmer, Professor Snape." Sie sprach sehr leise für ihre Verhältnisse und klang hilflos.

Was hätte Severus noch anderes tun können, als Sie in die Arme zu nehmen?

Anfangs versteifte sich Hermine und wollte auf Abwehr gehen, aber als sie bemerkte, wie warm und beschützend seine Umarmung war, ließ sie sich einfach fallen.

Snape interessierte sich nicht dafür, dass sich seine Assistentin halbnackt an seine Brust drückte und sein Hemd mit ihren Tränen durchweichte.

Viel mehr machte er sich Gedanken um Hermine.

In letzter Zeit war ihr Verhalten anders als sonst. Seit dem Vorfall mit ihren besten Freunden war sie kühler geworden und verschlossener. Eben so wie er selbst. Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er an ihrer Türe gelauscht hatte.

Die letzten Nächte hatte sie oft geweint.

Umso erstaunter war Severus gewesen, als er heute ein heftiges Stöhnen gehört hatte. Ein Stöhnen, welches in ihm die verrücktesten Fantasien geweckt hatte.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf und löste sich leicht von der Gryffindor. Hermine hatte zu weinen aufgehört.

„Wenn Sie mit jemandem reden wollen, egal über was, ich bin immer für Sie da, Hermine."

Dass er sie mit Vornamen ansprach registrierte er nicht.

Dann schloss er langsam die Tür hinter sich und löschte im Wohnzimmer das Licht, bevor auch er sich schlafen legte.

„Ja…das weiß ich…das wusste ich schon immer, Severus…" Hermines lautlose Worte verhallten im leeren Raum.

Sie lächelte leicht, bevor sie sich abermals ins Bett begab und einschlief.

**----------------------------------------**

„Madam Pierce, haben Sie zufällig ein Buch über Traumdeutung?"

Hermine hatte die ganze Nacht unruhig geschlafen. Als sie am Morgen schlaftrunken und vollkommen fertig aus dem Bett gestiegen war, hatte sie beschlossen, den gesamten Samstag-Vormittag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, um mehr über ihre seltsamen Träume zu erfahren.

Und nun saß sie hier. Einsam, frierend und nicht wissend, ob sie einfach den schönen, sonnigen Tag draußen am See verbringen sollte oder doch lieber etwas über diese seltsamen Träume erfahren sollte.

Dann jedoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie würde draußen nur Harry und Ron begegnen und im Moment hatte sie nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, zwei Vollidioten zu verhexen. Das würde sie nur in missgelaunte Stimmung versetzen.

Snape war ihr den ganzen Tag noch nicht begegnet, nur ein Zettel lag auf dem Tisch, der ihr mitteilte, dass sie um drei Uhr nachmittags zu ihm ins Büro kommen sollte.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr heute zeigen, wie man einen Wolfsbanntrank braute. Als ob Hermine das nicht schon wusste.

Als Hermine beim fünften Buch angelangt war – die anderen „Traumdeutungsbücher" hatte sie einfach vor sich aufgestapelt – spürte sie einen Lufthauch hinter sich.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich herum. Hinter ihr stand niemand anderes als Harry.

_Irgendwann musstest du ihm begegnen, Hermine. Auch wenn du dir den Tag etwas länger hergeschoben hättest._ Sie hasste die Stimme in ihrem Inneren.

„Hallo Hermine." Harry war sichtlich blass. Kurz sah sich Hermine um, konnte aber nirgendwo rote Haare entdecken. „Ron ist nicht hier, falls du ihn suchst. Ich hab im Moment etwas Abstand zu ihm." Der abschätzende Blick war dem Potterjungen nicht entgangen.

Abwertend blickte die Gryffindor an ihm herunter.

„Tu ich nicht." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Buch herum und begann damit, weiterzulesen.

Harry unternahm nicht den Versuch, sie umzudrehen. Leise setzte er sich neben sie und beobachtete sie beim Lernen. „Hast du kurz Zeit?" Er klang hilflos.

Sie seufzte und schlug das Buch zu. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir nie wieder einen Ton wechseln, Harry Potter!" Sie blickte an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Sie hörte ihn seufzen und sah, wie er aufstand.

_Freu dich, du hast ihn vertrieben!,_ dachte sie hämisch bei sich.

Umso überraschter war sie allerdings, als Harry sich zu ihr vorbeugte, sie sanft – jedoch bestimmend – an sich zog ………. und küsste.

Aber nicht so, wie sich gute Freunde küssten. Hermine hatte Ron und Harry schon öfters geküsst, jedoch nur ein kleiner Kuss auf die Lippen, mehr war da nie gewesen.

Daher war sie auch zu geschockt, als Harry begann, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Seine Zunge bettelte um Einlass und Hermine war viel zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu tun.

Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich der Goldjunge selbst strafen wollte.

Harry küsste sie lange, vielleicht länger, als er hätte tun sollen. Dann erst ließ er von ihr ab und brachte Abstand zwischen sie Beide.

Mit großen Augen sah er sie an und Hermines Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. „Was zur Hölle sollte das, Harry Potter???" Ihre Stimme klang schrill. Was ja auch kein Wunder war, immerhin hatte sie ihr jahrelang bester Freund auf eine Art und Weise geküsst…..die verboten gehörte!

„Hast du was gespürt?"

Hermine blickte ihn entsetzt an und wurde flammend rot. Ob sie was gespürt hatte?? Ihre Beine zitterten, als wären sie aus Wackelpudding und ihr Herz hüpfte ihr bis zur Kehle!! OB SIE WAS GESPÜRT HATTE?????

„Wie…was….oh mein Gott, Harry, bitte klär mich auf…." Seufzend ließ Angesprochener den Kopf hängen und sich in den nächsten Stuhl fallen. Wortlos deutete er ihn an, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

„Okay, Hermine…um es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen…."

Neugierig geworden blickte sie ihn an. „Jaaaaaa?"

Abermals holte Harry tief Luft und seufzte. „Hermine, ich vertraue dir jetzt mein größtes Geheimnis an…" Harry Potter und Geheimnisse??? Lächerlich….

Sie legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Harry, das weißt du…."

Leicht nickte er, Hermine sah, wie sie seine Lippen lautlos bewegten und er schluckte hart. „Du musst schon lauter sprechen, Harry. Ich bin zwar gut im Lippen lesen aber soo gut auch wieder nicht…" Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ich bin schwul, Hermine!"

……..

Durchatmen. Ruhig durchatmen.

Kurz gerieten Hermines Gesichtsmuskeln durcheinander. Harry beobachtete sie gespannt und wusste nicht, ob seine Freundin lachen, weinen oder einfach nur ohnmächtig werden wollte. Sie beschloss, erst einmal gar nichts zu sagen, sondern blickte ihn geschockt an.

„Du….du…Der-Goldjunge-von-Gryffindor…..der Frauenheld…."

Harry grinste. Hermine stotterte weiter, während sie sich schwankend erhob und ihn nun ungläubig von oben ansah. „…du willst mir ehrlich anvertrauen, dass du…..du….auf Männer stehst??" Sie hatte die letzten Worte geflüstert. Der Potterjunge konnte nur nicken.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Weiß Ron es bereits?"

Harrys Augen verschleierten sich und er blickte traurig zur Seite. „Wenn er es nicht wüsste, dann wäre er jetzt hier….ich hab's ihm als Ersten gesagt. Und ich hab ihm auch erzählt, mit wem ich….im Moment…eine Beziehung bzw. Affäre habe…" Harry lächelte gekünstelt. Eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinab.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich schätze, er war nicht begeistert davon, oder? Aber eigentlich ist es verständlich, wenn man Ronald Weasley heißt."

„Er hat mich als abartig beschimpft, Hermine. Und dass nur, weil ich mich in jemand verliebt habe, der….sagen wir, sich sehr geändert hat…zum Positiven!"

Hermine blickte ihren langjährigen bestem Freund in die Augen. „Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du dich in Malfoy verliebt hast, oder? Dass du ihn küsst und mit ihm…..mit ihm eine intimere Beziehung hast….oder? Harry……oh mein Gott, bitte nicht!"

Er fasste fester nach ihr und zog sie näher an sich. „Du darfst es niemandem sagen. Draco ist sonst in Gefahr!!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Wie kommst du auf diese irre Idee, dich in diesen Todesser zu verlieben!!!!!!!" Sie sprang erbost auf.

„Hermine, nein….warte bitte, du weißt, dass er kein Todesser ist !!! Er wurde freigesprochen, man konnte ihm nichts anhängen!!! Er hat sich gebessert!!…."

„Todesser BESSERN sich nicht, Harry! Ganz im Gegenteil, sie planen Übleres, bis sie eines Tages wieder die Chance haben, jemanden verletzen oder sogar töten zu können!"

Harry erhob sich nun ebenfalls. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung von Todessern, Hermine…woher willst du das wissen?"

Hermines Herz pochte. Bei diesen Worten wurde ihr ganz schwarz vor Augen. „Ich weiß mehr über Todesser, als du dir auch nur vorstellen kannst, Harry James Potter. Ich kennt mich doch alle gar nicht, wahrscheinlich habt ihr mich noch nie gekannt! Also hör auf, solche unbedachten Worte mir gegenüber auszusprechen, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir einige bittere Wahrheiten verraten zu müssen…"

Ihre Stimme war nur ein raues Flüstern und bei ihren Worten bekam der Goldjunge eine Gänsehaut, die ihm das Fürchten lehrte. Zudem bemerkte er um Hermine einen helleren Schein, auch bewegten sich ihre Haare, gerade so, als würde in der Bibliothek der Wind wehen. Allerdings war kein Fenster geöffnet, es war zugstill.

„Ich gehe jetzt, Hermine…" Er wartete nicht einmal mehr auf ihre Antwort, sondern flüchtete mehr als dass er aus der Bibliothek ging.

Er musste unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Hermine.

**----------------------------------------**

Nur langsam kehrte Hermine wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Sie musste das gerade Gelesene erst einmal nochmals Revue passieren lassen und verdauen.

Erst als sie einige Minuten später von Madame Pierce angesprochen wurde, ob es ihr auch gut ginge „sie sei ja so blass!", kehrte Leben in Hermine zurück.

Sie setzte sich – endlich ruhiger geworden – auf ihren Platz, um das nächste Buch durchzuforsten. Ihr Blick blieb auf einem großen, dicken Wälzer hängen, der mitten auf ihrem Tisch lag.

Hermine konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, ihn aus den Regalen gezogen zu haben.

Das Buch war in der Mitte aufgeschlagen und auf der linken Seite prangten deutlich die Worte:

Träume und ihre visionartigen Kräfte 

„_Eine _**_Vision_**_ ( Traum frz., zu lat. videre ‹sehen›) ist ein in unkonkreter Zukunft vorstellbarer oder wünschbarer Zustand oder ein entsprechendes Idealbild, Traumbild oder Phantasiebild davon. _

_Es gibt nur wenige begabte Hexen (und in diesem Fall auch nur weibliche), die im Ministerium registriert sind und bisweilen Anschläge, Weltuntergänge – sowie die Entstehung von Du-weißt-schon-wem – vorhergesagt haben und welche so verhindert werden konnten._

_Diese „Prophetinnen" erleben ihre Visionen zudem nur ein bis zwei Mal und können mithilfe ihrer starken Zauberfähigkeiten diese „Träume" in Glaskrüge sperren, welche magisch verriegelt werden. _

_Angeblich besteht ein sogenannter „Raum der Prophezeiungen", welcher sich im Ministerium befindet. Nur wenige kennen diese Prophezeiungen und deren Prophetinnen._

_Viele Hexen und Zauberer glauben nicht an solche Zukunftsvorhersagen und tun dies als „Aberglaube" ab. Jedoch wurde bewiesen, dass Visionen den Grundstein für den Verlauf unserer Zukunft legen. Ob dies auch für persönliche Visionen gilt, ist bisher noch nicht erforscht._

_Hexen, welche diese Art von Fähigkeiten besitzen, werden im frühen Kindesalter von Träumen oder Alpträumen heimgesucht. Jedoch erst im Jugendalter werden diese magischen Kräfte freigesetzt. _

_Beispiele für stärkere Magie sind die erhöhte Stress- sowie Streitbereitschaft._

_Im Unterbewusstsein wird eine „Formel" ausgesprochen, wodurch wie von Geisterhand, Gegenstände durch die Luft fliegen, ein starker Wind weht oder sich sogar die Körpertemperatur derjenigen Person erhöht._

_Es gibt nur wenige Berichte, in denen weibliche Zauberer durch diesen Anstieg von Magie ums Leben gekommen sind…" _

Hermine schlug gewaltsam das Buch zu und ließ es – als hätte sie sich verbrannt – auf den Tisch niederfallen.

So schnell sie konnte brachte sie das Buch zurück und verließ panisch die Bibliothek Richtung Ländereien. Nachdem sich Hermine am See niedergelassen hatte, begann sie zu realisieren, was der Traum – die Vision - zu bedeuten hatte.

„Visionen legen den Grundstein für den Verlauf unserer Zukunft…"

Sollte Hermines Zukunft tatsächlich so aussehen, dass sie in der Blüte ihres Lebens sterben sollte? Und ausgerechnet bei der Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes?

DAS WAR DOCH WOHL EIN SCHLECHTER SCHERZ!?!

Und wie jedes normale Mädchen in ihrem Alter tat sie das, was andere wohl auch tun würden.

Sie weinte. „Und da sag mir noch einmal einer, Träume sind Schäume!"

„Träume sind auch Schäume, Ms Granger!" Hermine erschrak und sah auf. Eine Gestalt hatte sich direkt vor die grell scheinende Sonne gestellt, aber sie brauchte sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich hierbei um Severus Snape handelte.

Diese Ausstrahlung von Kälte und Angst konnte sonst an keiner anderen Person hängen – na ja, außer den Dementoren vielleicht!

„Was wollen Sie, Sir?" Langsam erhob sie sich und schaffte es dabei, unbemerkt ihre Tränen beiseite zu wischen. Zumindest dachte sie, er würde es nicht sehen.

„Ich habe mich gewundert, warum sie zu unserem Termin nicht pünktlich gekommen sind, daher wollte ich sie suchen. Und zufällig sah ich, wie sie wie eine Verrückte….", Snape machte eine unwirsche Geste mit der Hand, „…aus der Bibliothek gestürmt kamen und nach draußen liefen."

Er machte eine ernste Pause und blickte Hermine lange an. „Warum haben Sie geweint?" Die Angesprochene blickte an ihm vorbei ins Leere.

„Warum wollen Sie das überhaupt wissen, Snape? Es interessiert Sie doch gar nicht. Sie suchen doch nur nach etwas, mit dem Sie mich fertig machen können….", ihre Stimme klang zornig und da sich Hermine auf keine weitere Diskussion mit ihrem Professor anlegen wollte, drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

Severus jedoch fasste nach ihrer Hand und zog sie fest an sich. Zornig blickten seine dunklen Augen in ihr Gesicht und Hermine realisierte ihre unbedachten Worte.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, Ms Granger. Und sie wissen nicht, für was und wen ich mich interessiere…zum Einen mache ich mir Sorgen um sie, weil sie auch tagsüber öfters nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache sind…", abrupt ließ er sie los.

Er sprach weiter.

„Zweitens macht es keinen guten Eindruck, wenn sie heulend weglaufen. Die meisten Schüler denken sowieso bereits, dass ich der Grund für Ihre Angst und Trauer bin und das wirft ein noch schlechteres Licht auf mich, in welchem ich seither schon stehe.

Und drittens wissen Sie, dass sie ihren Problem nicht davonlaufen können, sondern sich Ihnen stellen müssen!"

Eine einzelne Träne lief Hermines Wange hinab. „Ich weiß, Sir…bitte entschuldigen Sie meine barschen Worte Ihnen gegenüber." Abermals drehte sie sich zum Gehen um, und wie selbstverständlich hielt Snape noch immer ihre Hand fest.

„Haben Sie heute Nacht nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich um sie besorgt bin, Hermine?"

Er sprach sie erneut mit Vornamen an – sie schauderte.

„Wenn sie ernsthafte Probleme haben, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen, dass wissen ebenfalls. Ich möchte Ihnen nur helfen, Hermine." Sie wandte sich um und blickte fragend zu ihm auf. Seine Augen strahlen eine Vertrautheit aus, die sie alle Sorgen vergessen ließ.

„Es…gibt etwas, dass ich….Ihnen sagen möchte, Severus…" Nur kurz zuckten seine Augenbrauen – aufgrund ihrer Nennung seines Namens – in die Höhe. Er nickte langsam. „Ich höre…"

Hermine seufzte. Dachte über die richtige Wortwahl nach, wie sie ihm am Ehesten ihre Träume – Visionen – schildern konnte.

„Dieser…..diese Träume….waren keine normalen Träume, Sir…zumindest denke ich das…." Abermals blitzten einzelne Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sie und er, beide nackt, übereinander, miteinander….

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte hilflos zu ihm auf.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Professor. Es geht nicht…es ist einfach zu beschämend!"

Snape lachte. „Noch beschämender als unser frühmorgendliches Zusammentreffen im Badezimmer?"

Hermine wurde flammend rot. „Das war kein Zusammentreffen, Sir...Sie haben mir nachspioniert….!" Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell dieser Mann sie wütend machten konnte.

Warum nahm er die damalige Szenerie so gelassen hin?

Severus wurde nun auch zornig, gefühllos ließ er ihre Hand los und stemmte seine in seine Hüfte. „Ich habe Ihnen nachspioniert? Wie zur Hölle kommen Sie auf diesen Humbug? Sie WUSSTEN, um wie viel Uhr ich morgens aufstehe und mich dusche…außerdem war ich nackt, wie sie sicherlich feststellen konnten, Ms Granger…"

„Allerdings konnte ich das feststellen, Mr Snape. DAS konnte man leider nicht übersehen!!!" Demonstrativ ließ sie ihren Blick an seiner Brust abwärts gleiten und blieb nur für eine Sekunde auf seinem Schritt stehen.

Dann blickte sie wieder bedrohlich zu ihm auf – Severus Snape war sprachlos.

Diese Frau schaffte es doch tatsächlich, gegen ihn in einem Diskussionsduell zu gewinnen!!

„Wollen Sie jetzt eine Entschuldigung dafür, weil mein Körper auf ihre Reize reagiert hat? Dann können sie von mir aus hier stehen, bis sie grün werden, Ms Granger!"

Hermines Blick verengte sich und sie setzte abermals zu einer Antwort an, als sie bemerkte, wie nah sie beieinander standen. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht und konnte jedes Detail seiner Lippen haargenau betrachten.

Unbewusst waren sie während ihres Streits näher aneinander herangetreten und standen nun weniger als einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt. Auch Severus war die Nähe zu seiner Assistentin bereits aufgefallen.

Seltsamerweise unternahmen beide nicht den Versuch, mehr Abstand zu gewinnen.

„Dass ich sie damals nackt gesehen habe, Ms Granger, war verdammt noch mal keine Absicht, sondern einfach purer Zufall!"

Es reichte. Die Wut in Hermine kochte über und sie hob ihre Hand, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Da Severus das bedrohliche Glitzern in ihren Augen nicht übersehen hatte, reagierte er richtig und fing Beide Hände ab. Er zog sie näher an sich.

„Hören Sie gefälligst auf mich anzumachen, Granger!" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, half Hermine nicht ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ich mache Sie nicht an…", brachte sie hilflos hervor. Seine Nähe verursachte ihr Herzklopfen und einen Augenblick später realisierte Hermine, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich in Severus Snape – die berühmt berüchtigte Fledermaus aus den Kerkern – zu verlieben.

Severus zog sie noch näher an sie heran – sein Verstand hatte sich ausgeschaltet. „Und wenn Sie mich nicht anmachen, Ms Granger….warum entfernen Sie sich dann nicht von mir?"

Sein Gesicht kam dem Ihren langsam näher

„Ich…." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie roch die Kräuter an seinem Körper – und da war noch etwas. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, hörte sein ungleichmäßiges Atmen und verspürte eine wohltuende Wärme in sich. An seinem Geruch war etwas, dass sie an jemand erinnerte, jedoch konnte sie diesen Geruch niemandem zuordnen.

Ihre Gedanken lösten sich abrupt in Nichts auf – als sie weiche Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Die Lippen von Severus Snape….

Sanft. Liebevoll. Aber doch: Besitzergreifend.

Hermine zog den Mann vor sich näher heran, um den Kuss ebenso zu erwidern. Und Snape bemerkte mit Freuden, wie sich ihre geschmeidigen Lippen auf den Seinen bewegten, so, als hätten sie da schon immer hingehört.

Zärtlich schmiegte sich die Gryffindor an Severus, hörte sein leises Stöhnen – als plötzlich ein Bild vor ihr auftauchte: Blaise Zabini.

Severus spürte leider nicht rechzeitig, dass sich Hermine versteifte und keine Sekunde später hörte er ihren Schrei: „Nein!!!".

Seine Augen aufmachend, erblickte er die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht, bevor sein Kopf schmerzend zur Seite fuhr.

**Sie hatte ihn geohrfeigt! **

Er war erstaunt, wie sehr ihn diese Abfuhr schmerzte – dabei war ihr Schlag nicht einmal kräftig genug gewesen! Und Snape kannte sich definitiv mit Ohrfeigen aus.

Obwohl tief in seinem Stolz gekränkt und verletzt, ließ es Severus zu, dass sich Hermine grob von ihrem stieß und weinend davon stürmte.

Und er blieb wo er war – einsam und mit einem Stechen in der Brust, dass er nicht kannte!

---------------------------

**So, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen!**

**Natürlich schreibe ich bereits am nächsten Kapitel :-)**

**Und ich lasse euch ganz bestimmt nicht lange darauf warten!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Eure**

**Majin Micha**

_Das passiert das nächste Mal:_

_Nach dem Kuss schottet sich Hermine ab._

_Sie versucht zudem mit ihrer Vergangenheit klarzukommen:_

_Und endlich erfährt auch Severus, was damals wirklich passiert ist!_

Ich warne: Taschentuchalarm 

**Nur ganz still und leise,**

**bitte ich auf meine Weise,**

**um ein kleines Review! g**


	10. Besuch bei den Grangers

Kleine Info zu Beginn: Kleine Songfiction zu „Mama" von Christina Stürmer

Besuch bei den Grangers 

Hermine lief so schnell, wie ihre Beine sie trugen. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten noch immer die Gedanken durcheinander.

Einige Schüler starrten ihr fragend hinterher, als sie wie eine wildgewordene Richtung Kerker verschwand und sich dort in ihrem Zimmer einschloss.

Dicht in einer Ecke des Zimmer verkrochen, saß Hermine da – den Kopf auf die Beine gelegt – und weinte. Leise. Schmerzvoll. Aber auch: Sehnsüchtig,

Severus Snape hatte sie geküsst!

Er war ihr Professor, ihr Lehrer gewesen. Sie hatte ihn all die Jahre schrecklich gehasst.

Aber plötzlich, seid der letzten finalen Schlacht, hatte sich das Bild geändert.

Hermine hatte ihn plötzlich verstanden, hatte verstanden, was mit ihm damals passiert war. Was er alles hatte durchmachen müssen. Wie sie schließlich auch! Schicksal?

Er hatte sie geküsst. Und Hermine hatte es zu Beginn auch genossen.

Aber die schrecklichen Ereignisse saßen ihr noch immer zu tief in den Knochen, als dass sie von Neuem einem „Todesser" vertrauen konnte.

Sie brauchte Abstand zu ihm!

------------------------------

„Ms Granger, würden Sie mir beim Mitagessen Gesellschaft leisten?"

Hermine blickte überrascht auf, als leise ihre Zimmertüre geöffnet wurde und Snape mit langsamen Schritten herein kam.

Wollte sie nicht eigentlich Abstand zu ihm?

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich bin gleich fertig." Sie legte vorsichtig und unbeobachtet das Buch beiseite, welches sie sich heute von Madame Pierce ausgeliehen hatte. Hermine hatte den gesamten Nachmittag in der riesigen Bibliothek dieses Buch, welches ihr soviel über Visionen erzählt hatte, gesucht und es letztendlich ausfindig gemacht.

„Ich warte auf Sie im Wohnzimmer.", schloss Snape leise und entfernte sich.

Hermine atmete tief durch und besah sich kurz im Spiegel. Sie befand sich für passabel. Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht auszusehen.

Sie dinierten beide zusammen, als würden sie das schon immer tun.

Während der Mahlzeiten redeten sie über die verschiedensten Dinge, über ihre neuen Projekte und über Hermines Zukunft. Fast machte es den Eindruck, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen passiert, so, als existiere der Vorfall am gestrigen Nachmittag gar nicht.

Wenn man jedoch genauer hinsah, sah man die Anspannung auf beiden Gesichtern.

Als das Desert verschwunden war, erlaubte sich Hermine, sich in ihrem Sessel weiter zurückzulehnen und sie schloss etwas erschöpft die Augen.

„Hermine, ich würde mich gerne mit Dir über den gestrigen Nachmittag unterhalten!"

Überrascht blickte die Angesprochene auf und in Snapes tiefgründige Augen. Er machte einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck und die Gryffindor hatte das flaue Gefühl, dass sich dieses Gespräch in eine Richtung drehen würde, die sie nicht ansprechen wollte.

Zudem kribbelte es in ihr, als Snape sie mit Vornamen ansprach. Er hatte eine ungewöhnlich raue Stimme und Hermine bemerkte verlegen, dass es ihr wohlig warm wurde.

„Und über was möchtest du mit mir reden, Severus?" Wenn er sie schon mit Vornamen ansprach, dann wäre es ihm gegenüber unhöflich, ihn mit Sie anszusprechen.

„Du weißt, worum es mit geht. Ich habe….ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was passiert ist. Ich habe dir zugesetzt…und das war sicherlich nicht meine Absicht." Severus sprach mit bedachten Worten und leiser Stimme. Hermine bemerkte die Anspannung.

„Bevor du mich jetzt unterbrichst…ich möchte dir gerne erklären, wieso ich dich geküsst habe…." „Severus….Professor Snape….bitte…..sprechen Sie nicht weiter!"

Hermine hatte sich erhoben. „Dieses Thema ist mir sehr unangenehm, Sir. Und ich möchte mich gerne entschuldigen für das, was gestern passiert ist. Es ist nicht akzeptabel, dass ich Sie so angeschrieen habe und ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten bin, Professor." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und wäre Snape nicht Snape gewesen, er hätte es ihr abgekauft.

„In Ihnen ist wirklich eine Schauspielerin verloren gegangen, Ms Granger. Aber Sie vergessen wohl, wen Sie hier vor sich haben!" Seine Stimme war anfangs lauter geworden, dann zum Schluss schon fast bedrohlich.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Sah sie an.

So vertraut, sanft, liebevoll.

Er ergriff sanft ihre Arme und zog sie zu sich. „Hermine, ich weiß nicht was in dir vorgeht! Aber wie kann ich dir helfen, wenn du dich mir so verschließt? Wenn du mir nicht vertraust?"

EINEM TODESSER VERTRAUEN!!!

Sie entzog sich ihm, nahm Abstand. „Ich würde mich nun gerne wieder meinen Studien widmen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Sir."

Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt. „Schön. Wenn Sie nicht mit mir darüber sprechen wollen, Ms Granger, dann kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen." Er nahm Abstand zu ihr.

Hermines Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust. „Sehr gnädig von Ihnen, Professor." Dann drehte sie sich herum und ging.

Und hörte noch seine gesprochenen Worte: „Fang endlich wieder an zu leben!"

------------------------------

Hermine schimpfte sich selbst eine Närrin. Ganz offensichtlich wollte Snape etwas von ihr – und sie von ihm. Wenn ihr dummer Stolz und ihre erbärmliche Angst ihr nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätten, wäre sie jetzt wahrscheinlich in Severus Räumen, bei ihm – und vor allem mit ihm.

Stattdessen saß sie in einem Cafe in Hogsmeade, trank einen bitteren Tee und hielt einen welken Strauß weißer Rosen vor sich, welcher einer der fahrenden Händler verloren hatte und ihr Madame Rosmerta geschenkt hatte.

„Fang endlich wieder an zu leben!"

Der Satz raste Hermine durch den Kopf. Was sollte er schon bedeuten? Sie lebte doch!

Wenn auch nur im Schatten.

Aber sie lebte, während ihre Eltern tot waren.

Ihr Herz wurde eisig. „Fang endlich wieder an zu leben!", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

Dann blickte sie ein weiteres Mal auf die Rosen. Nachdenklich.

------------------------------

„Verdammt, warum ist es eigentlich bei Gewitter immer so kalt???"

Fluchend zog Hermine die Jacke enger um sich. Schwarze Wolken hingen am Himmel und leiser Donner kündige bereits an, dass das Gewitter unaufhaltsam näher kam.

Doch die Gryffindor ließ sich davon nicht unterkriegen.

Sie sah nun endlich klar. Verstand nun endlich, was Snape gemeint hatte. (Auch wenn Sie das niemals zugeben würde, schon gar nicht vor der Fledermaus selbst.)

Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich. Sie war endlich auf dem richtigen Weg.

Ein weiterer Windstoß schlug ihr entgegen und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Hermines gesamtem Körper aus. Wie um den Gedanken und die Angst davor loszuwerden, was sie als Nächstes zu tun hatte, schüttelte sie sich kräftig und zog die Jacke noch enger an sich.

„Kalt, Ms Granger?"

Erschrocken hob Hermine den Kopf und blickte geradewegs in ein blasses Gesicht, dass von schwarzen langen Haaren umrahmt wurde. Nachtschwarze, blitzende Augen blickten die Hogwartspraktikantin spöttisch an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Professor Snape…was zum Teufel machen SIE denn hier?"

Severus Snape's Blick verdunkelte sich. „Nicht dass es sie etwas angehen würde…aber ich komme soeben aus der Winkelgasse. Ich habe einige Zutaten für einen Trank besorgt." Er zeigte ihr demonstrativ eine Tüte. Eine schwarz Tüte, um genau zu sein.

„Und deshalb tragen sie moderne Muggelkleidung….?" Erst jetzt realisierte Hermine, dass Snape eine schwarze ENGE Jeans, sowie eine passende schwarze Jacke trug.

Verdammt !!

Hermine ertappte sich dabei, dass sie Snape die ganze Zeit auf seinen Schritt starrte.

Anscheinend hatte der Traum bei ihr einige nachhallende Wirkungen, denn je mehr sie sich darauf konzentrierte, wie ER ausgesehen hatte, desto mehr wurde ihr heiß!

_Ich brauch psychiatrische Hilfe_!!, dachte Hermine nur entsetzt.

Sofort schloss sie die Augen und dachte an etwas Ekliges…..Filch und Umbridge….perfekt…..!!

Dennoch wurde Hermine flammend rot und lenkte den Blick auf etwas anderes, damit ihr Lehrer nicht auf falsche Gedanken kam.

Snape blinzelte überrascht. „Haben sie etwas gegen meine Garderobe? Oder sind sie positiv überrascht??"

Kurz lächelte Hermine und sie blinzelte ihren Lehrer verführerisch an. „Allerdings bin ich überrascht…sie sehen in Muggelkleidung tatsächlich sehr ausziehend aus, Professor Snape!"

Noch bevor der Satz zu Ende gesprochen war, gab Hermine sich innerlich eine heftige Ohrfeige, während sie ein zweitel Mal flammend rot wurde.

Schnell schritt sie an Snape vorbei und rief ihm ein „Vergessen Sie , was ich gesagt habe!" zu.

Verdattert blickte der gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer seiner Praktikantin hinterher.

Täuschte er sich, oder hatte die junge Ms Granger gerade eben heftigst mit ihm geflirtet?

Sein Blick senkte kurz sich auf den Boden.

Dort lag eine einzelne weiße Rose.

Vorsichtig hob Severus Snape die Blume auf und blickte gedankenverloren in die Richtung, in die Hermine verschwunden war.

Wo wollte sie hin?

--------------------------------------

„Na ganz toll….so was kann aber auch NUR dir passieren, Hermine…", grummelte sie vor sich hin.

Noch einmal spielte sich die Situation in ihrem Kopf ab.

Mein Gott, hatte sie dämlich reagiert.

„Ich habe mit Snape geflirtet….ich muss doch krank sein…." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wollte das eben passierte schnell vergessen.

Als sie vor sich ein riesiges steinernes Tor erblickte, waren ihre Gedanken wie leergefegt.

Langsam schritt sie unter dem Torbogen hindurch und ihre Beine trugen sie wie selbstverständlich auf das Grab ihrer Eltern zu.

Hermine war noch kein einziges Mal hier gewesen. Aber vielleicht war es aus auch die Magie, welche sie das Grab so schnell finden ließ.

**Hier ruhen friedvoll**

**George und Jane Granger**

**gest. am 24. Mai 2006**

Unbewusst versteifte sich Hermines Haltung. Bilder der Ereignisse flammten vor ihr auf und sie war unfähig, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Erst als sie die Augen schloss und ihren Kopf schüttelte, war sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte wie versteinert auf das Grabmal. Wollte etwas sagen.

Öffnete den Mund….und schloss ihn wieder.

Hermine fühlte sich erbärmlich – sie wusste nicht die passenden Worte am Grab ihrer Eltern.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und benetzten ihre Wangen.

Das war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass sie wieder wegen ihrer Eltern weinen musste.

Schnell wischte sie das Nasse beiseite.

_Warum noch heulen? Das bringt meine Eltern doch auch nicht zurück zu mir. _

Hermine schallte sich selbst für ihre sarkastischen Gedanken.

„Hallo Mama….hi Dad…." Etwas Besseres wusste sie tatsächlich nicht zu sagen.

_Oh Gott, ich bin erbärmlich. Ich stehe hier vor dem Grab meiner Eltern und hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. _Hermines Gedanken rasten.

_Ich hau am Besten wieder ab! _

Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu enden denken konnte, wurde sie von einer männlichen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ich glaube sie können jetzt loslassen, Ms Granger!"

Überrascht erblickte Hermine Snape. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich „Warum sind Sie mir gefolgt? Wollen Sie mich ärgern? Das ist meine Privatsache und geht Sie wohl absolut nichts an!!"

Erst später realisierte sie, dass sie über den gesamten Friedhof geschrieen hatte.

Snape hielt ihr eine einzige, weiße Rose vor das Gesicht. „Sie haben sie verloren!"

Langsam nahm sie die Blume an sich und blickte überrascht ihren Lehrer erneut ins Gesicht.

„Was wollen Sie hier?"

Doch er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern deutete düster auf ihre Hände. „Sie sollten die Rosen jetzt wirklich loslassen, Hermine!"

Fragend blickte Hermine auf ihre Finger, riss schließlich entsetzt ihre Augen auf.

Unbewusst hatte sich ihre rechte Hand um den Rosenstrauß geschlossen und so konnten die Dornen leicht in ihre Haut eindringen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ließ den Strauß Rosen auf dem Grab nieder.

Dann erst putzte sie sich die Hände an einem Taschentuch, welches Snape ihr reichte.

„Danke…", murmelte Hermine. Sie konnte nicht in seine Augen blicken.

Zu sehr fürchtete sie sich vor dem Spott in seinen. „Sie besuchen Sie heute zum ersten Mal, nicht wahr?"

Severus Stimme klang fest – er fühlte sich jedoch hilflos.

Seine Praktikantin sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Er hörte ihr leises, zitterndes Atmen.

„Ich konnte nicht eher herkommen…", Hermine durchbrach erst nach langem Schweigen die Stille.

„Wollen Sie mir davon erzählen?" Severus Hand schloss sich um die von Hermine. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie kalt ihr war.

Die Hand ihres Professors fühlte sich unglaublich heiß an. Nun ja, vielleicht war er das auch.

„Ich weiß nicht…ob ich es schaffe…!", ihre Stimme war weniger als ein Flüstern.

Severus umarmte sie. Er wusste nicht, woher er den Mut dazu nahm, aber Hermine schüttelte ihn nicht ab.

Sie begann zu erzählen…..

-----------

**Flashback:**

**-----------**

Der Alarm war schon vor Minuten losgegangen.

Voldemort forderte zum Kampf. Es war also endgültig soweit.

Noch einmal war ein Zusammentreffen der Zauberer berufen worden und Harry wurde abermals in seiner Aufgabe unterwiesen, Voldemort zu stürzen.

Die Kämpfer begannen schnell mit dem Aufbruch.

Hermine, Remus und Sirius, sowie Blaise – Hermines Freund - waren auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, dort, wo sich auch Hermines Eltern befanden. Sie wollten sie in Sicherheit bringen.

Hogsmeade allerdings brannte bereits.

Die Todesser hatten begonnen, sich dort vorzuarbeiten.

Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix kämpften bereits tapfer gegen Voldemort's Todesser.

Es war ein reines Schlachtfeld.

Auch Hermine und ihre Begleiter kämpften sich durch zerstörte Häuser, rannten über tote Menschen. Ein Geruch von Asche, verbranntem Fleisch und Blut lag in der Luft. Solch ein Chaos war noch keinem untergekommen.

Sie fanden Hermine's Eltern versteckt in einer verkohlten Hütte. Freudig und strahlend fiel die Braunhaarige Jane und George Granger um den Hals und drückte sie fest an sich.

Dann jedoch begann das endgültige Desaster.

Häuser explodierten, Schreie drangen an ihre Ohren – gefährliche Stupors und Crucios rauschten durch die Luft.

Der Orden des Phönix und weitere Zauberer – darunter auch Auroren und andere wichtige Zauberer aus dem Ministerium – kämpften in unmittelbarer Nähe von der Gruppe.

Hermines Mutter packte ihre Tochter an den Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, du bist noch nicht bereit, aber du wirst gebraucht Hermine!!! Wir werden uns irgendwo verstecken, meine Liebste…als Muggel können wir hier nicht viel ausrichten! Aber du als Hexe kannst Wunder bewirken!!"

Hermine nickte angstvoll und drehte sich herum. Blaise stand neben ihr und sah panisch umher, abwesend massierte er seinen linken Arm. „Blaise…bring meine Eltern fort von hier!"

Er nickte mechanisch.

Unbemerkt strich sich Jane – Hermines Mutter – Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fasste nach der Hand ihres Mannes, welcher ihre kurz drückte. Neben den Beiden ging ein Haus in die Luft. Die sechs Menschen stoben auseinander.

„Hermine, egal was passiert…du sollst wissen, dass dein Vater und ich immer stolz auf dich sein werden!" Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm Hermines Mutter ihre Tochter in den Arm und presste sie fest an sich. Es schien, als wollte sie diesen letzten Moment für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis behalten

_Mama sag mir, was du meinst._

_Sag mir warum es hier so dunkel ist._

_Mama sag, warum du weinst._

_Ich weiß nicht, warum du traurig bist._

„Geh jetzt, Hermine. Harry braucht dich! Du musst an seiner Seite kämpfen!"

Betäubt von den Geschehnissen und den vielen Kämpfen um sie herum ließ sich Hermine von ihrer Mutter wegzerren.

_Mama_!, dachte die Braunhaarige panisch.

„Keine Angst, Hermine. Ich bringe deine Eltern zu einem sicheren Ort!" Blaise küsste Hermine kurz auf die offen stehenden Lippen.

_Ich weiß_, dachte Hermine. _Aber warum habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ich die Beiden nie wieder sehen?_

Ein heftiger Schauerregen aus Feuer prasselte auf Hermine und ihre Begleiter herab und mit glitzernden Augen blickten sie alle zum Himmel empor.

_Sind das Sternschnuppen da oben?_

_Was ist dort vorbeigeflogen?_

_Warum friere ich so sehr?_

Noch einmal wurde Hermine von ihre Mutter in den Arm genommen.

_Warum schlägt dein Herz so schnell?  
Wieso wird es dort hinten hell?_

_Wo kommt dieser Donner her?_

„Wir lieben dich, Hermine."

Hermine spürte die schwere Hand ihres Vaters auf ihrem Kopf. Ein schreckliches Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkam die Hogwartsschülerin und sie presste sich in die Umarmung.

„Pass auf dich auf, Hermine!" „Ja, Mama!", schluchzte sie leise. Dann verließ sie mit Remus und Sirius das Dorf.

Ein letztes Mal blickte sie sich um – und sah den ängstlichen Blick ihrer Mutter, als diese sich zu Blaise umwandte.

_Mama Ana Ahabak…_

_Mama, ich liebe dich!_

_Mama Ana Ahabak…_

_Komm doch und beschütze mich!_

---------------------------------------

Der Kampf gegen Voldemort dauerte für Hermine viel zu lange.

Erst später registrierte sie, dass der Endkampf weniger als eine Stunde gedauert hatte.

„HARRY POTTER HAT IHN BESIEGT!! VOLDEMORT IST TOT!!!"

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer untern den Jubelnden und die Sieger fielen sich vor Freude schluchzend in die Arme. Harry, der alles andere als glücklich war – er war zutiefst erschöpft und traumatisiert von den Ereignissen – ließ sich von Ron, sowie Sirius und Dumbledore vom Schlachtfeld führen. Poppy versuchte, ihn wieder aufzupäppeln.

Die restlichen Todesser waren entweder bereits tot oder hingegen so schwer verletzt, dass sie nicht mehr apparieren konnten.

All zu gerne ließ sich Hermine von ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor hoch helfen. Nachdem sie den meistgehassten Professor vor einem Crucio gerettet hatte – sie war in die Bahn gesprungen, um ihn dadurch zu schützen – war sie am Boden liegen geblieben.

Hermine nahm seine ihr dargebotene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen, klammerte sich regelrecht an den Arm ihres Professors. Ihr Körper schmerzte vom Crucio und sie war dankbar für jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen konnte.

Hermine wollte sich gerade bei Snape bedanken, als Draco Malfoy in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. Mehr aus Reflex als aus Gefahr zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den blonden Mann vor sich. Doch Malfoy hob nur die Hände, ein Zeichen der Niederlage.

„Bevor du etwas tust, dass du später bereust, Granger, warte einen kurzen Augenblick…ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich…!"

„Und du denkst, dass mich das interessieren würde, was?", blaffe Hermine und hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin bedrohlich auf ihn gerichtet.

Malfoy schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Granger.…Zabini hat dich verraten….er ist ein Todesser…."

Urplötzlich herrschte Totenstille. Fassungslos blickte Hermine Malfoy in das Gesicht, konnte – wollte – nicht begreifen, was sie soeben gehört hatte.

„Du lügst!", schlussfolgerte sie letztendlich.

Doch abermals schüttelte der Malfoysprössling den Kopf. „Er hat deine Eltern umgebracht, Granger. Er versteckt sie in der heulenden Hütte!"

Der Blondhaarige drehte sich schließlich von ihr und ließ sich von Auroren des Ministeriums abführen.

Hermine senkte den Zauberstab, noch immer blickten ihre Augen auf den Punkt, wo Malfoy soeben gestanden hatte.

Dann spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter. Es war Sirius, gefolgt von Remus.

„Sollte er Recht haben, müssen wir so schnell es geht dorthin!" Hermine hörte die Stimme – erkannte sie als die von Severus Snape – verstand aber den Inhalt nicht. Ihre Eltern, und tot?

Abermals spürte Hermine eine Hand, die ihre sanft nahm – dann wurde sie mitgezogen. Nur im Unterbewusstsein bekam sie mit, dass sich die gesamte Zaubererwelt – die gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte – nun dieselbe Richtung einschlugen wie sie.

Sie blickte im Laufen zu Remus – welcher sie an der Hand führte - verstand nicht die Situation.

_Kannst du mir sagen, wo wir sind?_

_Wo laufen diese Leute hin?_

_Sag mir, ist unser Weg noch weit?_

-----------------------------------------

Blaise erwartete sie bereits mit einem irren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seine Kleidung war voller Blut und Dreck, sein Zauberstab lag zerbrochen vor ihm auf dem Boden. Einige der Zauberer stürzten sich auf ihn und fesselten ihn mit Seilen aus ihren Zauberstäben.

„Ich habe es für den Lord getan!!", schrie Blaise die anderen an und lachte hysterisch.

„Voldemort ist tot, du kranker Irrer..", meinte Harry leise und half den anderen, Blaise in die Höhe zu stemmen. Dessen Gesicht wurde plötzlich aschfahl.

Die junge Gryffindor blickte – ohne jedes menschliche Gefühl – auf den alten Bau aus Holz vor sich. Ihre Beine trugen sie automatisch zur Tür.

„Hermine, warte. Geh da nicht rein. Tut das nicht, bitte. Warte doch…." „Schweig, Remus!"

Erschrocken blickte Genannter Hermine in die leblosen und zerbrochenen Augen, folgte aber ihrem Befehl und ließ sie gehen.

Ahnungsvoll schritt Hermine in das düstere Haus, die alte Treppe hinauf und in das dunkle Zimmer hinein. Sie brauchte kein Licht, um zu sehen, was dort im Schatten vor ihr lag. Sie roch das viele Blut…und noch mehr roch sie das Rosenparfüm ihrer Mutter…

Remus und Sirius waren Hermine natürlich gefolgt. Als sie sahen, dass Hermine kraftlos zusammensackte, schnellten sie vor und packten sie an den Armen, damit sie nicht zu Boden fiel.

Dann erst sahen auch sie die Toten. Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen.

Kraftlos ließ sich Hermine unter den Armen der Lehrer zu Boden gleiten. Sie konnte – wollte - den Blick nicht von ihren Eltern abwenden.

Ihr Vater lag – unnatürlich zusammengekrümmt – auf dem Boden. Hände und Füße waren in verschiedenen Richtungen verrenkt.

Es lag auf der Hand, dass er unzählige Crucio abbekommen hatte, ehe der Todesfluch ihn von seinen Schmerzen erlöst hatte. Wie unglaublich er hatte leiden müssen!

Dann erst blickte Hermine zu ihrer Mutter.

Ein Schrei, wie er noch niemals zuvor von einem menschlichen Lebewesen ausgestoßen worden war, ließ das gesamte Haus, sowie die Zauberer, die sich außerhalb des Geländes befanden, erbeben.

Hermine riss sich von Sirius und Remus los und stürzte auf ihre Mutter. Obgleich ihre Kleidung, ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht blutverschmiert waren, nahm Hermine ihre Mutter in den Arm und versteckte das Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge.

„…Bitte nicht….." Flehend blickte die Braunhaarige ihrer Mutter in das leblose und starre Gesicht. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck hatte sich dort für immer festgebrannt.

_Warum sagst du denn nichts mehr?_

_Wieso sind deine Augen leer?_

_Sag, bin ich schuld: _

„_Es tut mir Leid!_", flüsterte Hermine kraftlos. Sie ließ ihre Hand über das Gesicht von Jane Granger wandern, schloss ihre Augen.

Dann erst fiel Hermine nach hinten.

Sie spürte nur noch kräftige Arme, welche sie auffingen und sah verschwommen ein Gesicht vor ihrem.

Dann wurde alles schwarz….

----------------------------------------

Grelles Licht umfing Hermine als Erstes und sie schloss ihre schmerzenden Augen.

„Wo bin ich?", flüsterte sie.

Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Du bist im Krankenzimmer, Hermine…erschrick jetzt nicht, aber du warst drei Tage bewusstlos!"

Hermine nickte geschockt. „Was ist passiert?" Dumbledore schnaufte leise. „Erinnerst du dich an nichts?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sollte sie tatsächlich keine Erinnerungen an das Drama haben, wollte er sie jetzt damit ganz sicher nicht belasten.

Doch Hermine wusste alles.

_Mama Ana Ahabak…._

_Mama, ich liebe dich!_

_Mama Ana Ahabak…._

_Komm doch und beschütze mich!_

Leise rannen heiße Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Und spürte Hass auf sich…großen Hass…

„Ich möchte gerne allein sein, Sir…" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich schwerfällig und wischte sich ebenfalls ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Natürlich, dich aus!"

Noch bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, saß Hermine aufrecht in ihrem Bett und ließ kraftlos die Beine über die Bettkante baumeln.

Ihr Herz pumpte kräftig in ihrer Brust. Tausende Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf. Noch einmal erblickte sie die gesamte Szenerie vor ihren Augen.

Das viele Blut ihrer Mutter, die Gestalt ihres Vaters auf dem Boden…Blaise wahnsinniger Gesichtsausdruck….

„NEEEIIIIIINNNNNN….:!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermine sank schluchzend zu Boden. Das KONNTE doch nicht wahr sein….sie war verraten worden….von dem Mann, den sie geliebt hatte…..

Und ihre Mutter hatte es gespürt, genau wie sie selbst!

Der traurige Blick, den sie ihr zugeworfen hatte – sie hatte den Abschied deutlich gespürt.

Warum hatte sie Blaise auch nur vertraut?

Er war schließlich ein Slytherin!! Ihr Freund war ein TODESSER!!!

Er hatte ihre Eltern umgebracht….

Ihre Eltern….

Ihre Mutter…

Hermine weinte, bis kein Laut mehr über ihre Lippen kamen, bis keine einzige Träne mehr aus ihrem Auge floss. Sie verspürte eine unglaubliche Leere in sich, eine Leere, die ihr Angst machte…Mordgedanken gingen Hermine durch den Kopf…was passiert wäre, wäre sie mit Blaise alleine gewesen…dieser Irre hätte gelitten….

So wie sie jetzt.

Benommen blickte sie zum Fenster.

Und erhob sich langsam.

Hermine spürte nicht die Kälte unter ihren blanken Füßen.

Spürte nicht den Luftzug, als sie das geschlossene Fenster öffnete.

Das einzige was sie spürte, war ein seelischer Schmerz, der nur mit dem Tod würde enden können. Sie wollte nur zu ihren Eltern…sie wollte nicht mehr diesen Schmerz fühlen, nicht länger diesen Hass in sich tragen.

_Wenn die Nacht anbricht…._

_Sehe ich die Sterne nicht…._

_Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht!_

„_Verlasst mich bitte nicht!", _bat Hermine leise.

Keine Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen, ein verstörter Blick war darin.

Sie hatte ihre Eltern verloren…für immer!

Ihr Herz klopfte schwer in ihrer Brust.

Als sie dabei war, auf das Fenstersims zu steigen, packten sie starke Männerhände von hinten, zogen sie herunter.

„Nicht so, Hermine…nicht so!!"

Abermals verfiel die Gryffindor in tiefe Dunkelheit.

------------------

**Flashback end!**

------------------

Eine einzelne Träne lief Hermine die Wange hinunter, dann erst drehte sie sich in der Umarmung. Severus hatte wortlos gelauscht. Hatte ihre Schmerzen gehört, sie selbst mitgefühlt. Was hatte diese junge Frau nur alles durchstehen müssen? Warum?? Sie hatte niemandem etwas getan?

„Vielleicht können Sie mir ja sagen, wer mich damals davon abgehalten hat, zu springen, Professor Snape?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, leise und unendlich gezeichnet von Schmerz.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer seufzte, dann rieb er sich über das Gesicht, versuchte durchzuatmen.

„Ich war der Meinung, dass ihr Tod die falsche Lösung gewesen wäre, Hermine. Eigentlich ist der Tod immer die falsche Lösung. Und sie sind nicht so jemand, der vor seinen Problemen davonläuft…hierzu gibt es genügend andere." Er dachte an sich selbst.

Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich wusste, dass sie es waren, der mich gerettet hat. Sie haben mich auch damals in der heulenden Hütte aufgefangen. Sie waren immer da, wenn es mir schlecht ging."

Verlegend, jedoch neugierig blickte sie in sein Gesicht. „Warum, Severus?"

Snape lächelte leicht. Tatsächlich…er lächelte. Hermine war sprachlos. Die Fledermaus lächelte sie an! Aber seine Augen schimmerten traurig. Auch er war von Schmerz gezeichnet.

„Wissen Sie es denn immer noch nicht, Hermine? Verstehen Sie meine Gefühle nicht?"

Die Antwort blieb ihr sozusagen im Hals stecken.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ging mehrere kleine Schritte nach hinten. „Ich habe mir damals geschworen, mich nie wieder mit einem….einem…." Sie schwieg erbarmungslos.

„Einem Todesser einzulassen?", seine Stimme war bitter.

Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen.

Wortlos blickte Snape auf das Mal an seinem Arm. Obwohl es aussah wie eine kleine, weiße Narbe, sah er selbst noch immer den feurigen Abdruck des Zeichens. Dies war sein größter Fehler gewesen.

„Für meine Vergangenheit leide ich, bis ich sterben werde. Die Strafe ist das Zeichen auf meinem Arm und die Erinnerung an die schrecklichen Taten, die ich im Namen eines verrückten Mannes getan habe. Sie dürfen sich nicht davon beeinflussen lassen, Hermine! Sie müssen die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Sie müssen endlich loslassen, damit die Wunden heilen können und nur noch kleine Narben zurückbleiben!"

Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte Snape sie abermals in seine Arme gezogen, hielt ihre verletzte Hand dicht an seinen Mund und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Ich habe ihnen doch schon einmal versprochen, dass ich sie nie enttäuschen würde, Hermine! Erinnern Sie sich noch?"

Snape's tiefe Stimme vibrierte sogar in Hermine's Brust.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus.

Schützend legte sie die Arme um sich, gewann etwas Abstand.

„Ich weiß, Severus…!", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich fürchte mich trotzdem vor ihnen. Ich fürchte mich vor der Zukunft…und der Vergangenheit…"

Hermine spürte lange Finger unter ihrem Kinn, die sie zwangen, nach oben zu sehen.

Intensiv blickte der Mann sie an – und Hermine verlor sich endgültig in seinen nachtschwarzen, glänzenden Augen. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen.

Diese Geste ließ Severus Snape's Inneres heftig brodeln!

Sie spürten beide das magische Knistern in der Luft, als sich Severus Gesicht auf sie zu bewegte. Nur kurz wehrte sich Hermine gegen das Geschehene, doch als ihr Professor sie weiterhin nur ansah und auf eine Antwort wartete, kam sie ihm entgegen.

Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ es zu, dass Severus sie abermals küsste.

Er küsste sie mit all der Hingabe, die er aufbringen konnte.

Und er küsste sie mit dem Versprechen, nie wieder Angst haben zu müssen.

Und diesmal gab sie ihm keine Ohrfeige!

------------------------------

_Nächstes Mal geht es so weiter:_

_Im Kampf der Gefühle haben Beide endlich zueinander gefunden._

_Das Happy-End wäre so nah, doch plötzlich taucht eine andere Person in Severus Leben auf: Seine Ehefrau!_

Ich bedanke mich noch einmal für's Lesen.

Wer das nächste Kapitel bald haben möchte, der schicke mir doch bitte Reviews. :-) gaaaaanz viele davon !! (Ich kriege nie genug °sing°)

Eure

Majin Micha


	11. Ehefrauen und andere Missverständnisse

Hallo erst mal. Wollte mich bei allen meinen Reviewern herzlichst bedanken 66 Reviews, davon hab ich immer geträumt.

Ich grüße ganz lieb meine Freundin Darklayka und Pretty Lilly Potter (die mir wirklich schon einiges an Rewievs dagelassen hat und die ich immer brav durchlese )

Aber die anderen sind natürlich genauso wichtig und daher nochmal ein riesiges DANKE dass ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst. Das rührt mich echt XD.

So, lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Diesmal ein eher kurzes Kapitel mal so zwischendurch, die Spannung darf ja auf keinen Fall verloren gehen.

Genug geschwafelt, weiter geht's!

--------------------

Ehefrauen und andere Missverständnisse 

--------------------

**Kleiner Flashback:**

_Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ es zu, dass Severus sie abermals küsste._

_Er küsste sie mit all der Hingabe, die er aufbringen konnte._

_Und er küsste sie mit dem Versprechen, nie wieder Angst haben zu müssen._

_Und diesmal gab sie ihm keine Ohrfeige!_

**Kleiner Flashback end!**

------------------------------------------------

Hermine konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie sie in ihre gemeinsamen Räume zurückgekehrt waren. Noch zu tief haftete der Druck von Severus Lippen auf ihren, noch zu tief waren die Gefühle in ihren Inneren verankert.

Noch zu tief….saß der Schock, dass sie ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer erlaubt hatte, sie zu küssen – ein weiteres Mal.

Jedoch ohne die Ohrfeige.

Hermine schmunzelte kurz, als sie die Situation mit dem gewalttätigen Akt noch ein mal Revue passieren ließ.

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst, die Realität holte sie wieder ein.

Wie sollte es weitergehen zwischen ihnen?

Konnte sie es wagen, ein weiteres Mal eine Beziehung mit einem der „Verdammten" einzugehen?

Würde ihr Herz ein weiteres Mal jemandem vertrauen können?

Oder sollte sie so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?

Konnte sie so diese vermaledeite Situation wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen?

Es war zum Verrückt werden!!

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee, Hermine?"

Severus sinnlich tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihren deprimierenden Gedanken und lösten eine Welle der Glückseligkeit in ihrem Inneren aus.

Sie bejahte dankbar und wickelte sich in eine flauschige, braune Decke ein, die Severus ihr gereicht hatte.

„Möchtest du deinen Tee mit Milch und Zucker oder einem Spritzer Zitrone?"

„Etwas Zucker reicht vollkommen aus, Severus. Danke!" Es war ungewohnt, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen und gleichzeitig „Du" zu sagen. Ungewöhnlich privat und vertraut.

Dankend nahm sie die dampfende Tasse an sich, die er ihr entgegenhielt und nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk. Severus beobachtete sie lange.

„Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum starrst du mich so an?"

Sie war wieder die Alte. Severus lächelte erleichtert. Allerdings war er ihr noch eine Antwort schuldig.

„Also??"

„Wie..?" Severus sah sie fragend an.

„Wieso…hast….du…mich….so…..angestarrt?" Sie sprach zu ihm wie zu einem Kleinkind.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe!" Er war etwas irritiert durch ihre Art.

„Musst du nicht!" Sie trank den restlichen Tee aus der Tasse.

„Wer weiß!" Auch Severus nippe an seinem Tee.

Hermine stöhnte genervt. Sie beugte sich vor, um die Tasse auf den Tisch zu stellen. Als sie sich zurücklehnen wollte, fand sie sich in Severus Armen wieder.

„Ich habe dich gern, Hermine. Das habe ich dir deutlich gezeigt, denke ich. Und das, was du mir erzählt hast, ist keinesfalls etwas, dass man so links liegen lassen sollte. Ich nehme dieses Thema sehr ernst und mache mir deshalb Gedanken darüber, wie du dich in deiner momentanen Lage fühlen könntest. Ist es deshalb wirklich verwunderlich, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?"

Er beendete seinen Monolog und sah sie an, wartete auf eine Antwort ihrerseits.

„Es verwundert mich nichts mehr an dir!" Sie scherzte leicht. Er lachte. „Dann habe ich dich also nicht schockiert? Hast du schon immer geahnt, dass sich in mir ein fürsorglicher Mann befindet, der sich rührend und herzerweichend um seine Angebetete kümmern möchte?"

Nun lachte auch Hermine. „Immer….all die ganzen Jahre, wo du nur so getan hast, als wärst du die griesgrämige, angsteinflößende Fledermaus aus den Kerkern!"

Sie sahen sich an, lachten. Sahen sich tiefer in die Augen.

Und Hermine versank.

Severus überbrückte die Distanz und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, begierig.

Sie stöhnte.

Ihre Arme kreuzten sich wie selbstverständlich hinter seinem Nacken zusammen und zogen ihn näher an sich, er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Seine Lippen schlossen sich fester um ihre, gerade so, als würden sie dort für immer haften wollen.

Abermals stöhnte Hermine auf. Sie merkte, dass es zu lange her war, seit sie solche Zärtlichkeiten mit einem Mann ausgetauscht hatte.

Obwohl sie mit Blaise zusammengewesen war, hatte sie nicht die gleichen Gefühle gehabt wie jetzt mit Severus.

Schauer der Erregung schossen durch Hermines Körper und sie zog Severus auf sich, wollte ihn spüren lassen, wie sehr sie es genoss. Auch der Zaubertränkemeister presste sich an den Körper unter sich.

Seine Erregung drückte sich hart gegen Hermines Oberschenkel und kurz kam Hermine die Szene im Badezimmer wieder in den Sinn.

Ob er wohl noch größer war, was sie bisher gesehen hatte?

Severus Hände fanden den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt und begannen, sie dort sanft zu streicheln. Langsam bahnten sich die langen, geschmeidigen Finger – Hermines hatte schon immer gewusst, dass diese nicht rau oder schwielig waren – einen Weg zu ihren Brüsten.

Severus Zunge fand den Weg in Hermines wartenden Mund und als auch ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, berührten seine Finger sanft ihre bereits steifen Brustwarzen.

Abermals ein Stöhnen seitens der Frau.

„POCH – POCH" 

„Was zum…." Severus und Hermine waren erschrocken auseinander gesprungen, starrten fragend zur Tür.

Es klopfte ein weiteres Mal. Hermine spähte zur Uhr, es war elf Uhr abends.

„Erwartest du noch jemanden?", fragte sie leicht außer Atem. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf seine Bürotür zu, welche direkt in die Kerkergänge hinaus führte.

Wieder ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür und diesmal war es dem Besucher eindeutig zu viel, da er begann, sich lautstark zu beschweren.

„Severus Snape, ich weiß dass du da bist, also öffne diese verdammte Tür, sonst schlage ich sie ein!!!" Eine penetrante, hysterische Frauenstimme.

Snape erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung und auch Hermine – die zeitweilig versucht hatte, ihre Kleidung zu ordnen – stoppte abrupt und blickte misstrauisch zu Severus.

„Kennst du diese Frau, Severus?"

Er blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig, doch Hermine sah, dass er sie erkannt hatte. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß und seine grimmige Miene ließen darauf schließen, dass diese Frau und er in einem wohl schlechten Verhältnis zueinander standen.

Severus riss die Tür mit einer einzigen Handbewegung auf und schickte der Person davor tödliche Blicke zu.

„Nenn mir einen…..einen einzigen Grund…..warum du es wagst, hier VOR MIR und vor allem um diese Uhrzeit aufzutauchen?? Und ich warne dich….überleg dir gut, was du jetzt sagst!!!!!"

Severus Stimme war finster und selbst Hermine bekam bei dem tiefen Bariton seiner Stimme eine Gänsehaut. Er war wirklich eine angsteinflößende Fledermaus.

Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf die Frau, vor der sich Severus bedrohlich aufgebaut hatte und war überrascht, welche Schönheit sie war.

Lange, schwarze, leicht gewellte Haare die bis auf den Rücken hinab reichten.

Große, dunkle Augen.

Und ein sinnlich geschwungener Mund.

Ihre Figur war zierlich, dennoch sehr weiblich. Ihre Rundungen hatte sie an den perfekten Stellen.

_Wenn Schönheit einen Körper besitzen würde, dann wäre es diese Frau_, dachte Hermine ehrfürchtig.

Die Fremde hatte Hermine noch nicht bemerkt, also erhob sich die Gryffindor, um sich vorzustellen. Nun öffnete die fremde Frau endlich ihren Mund, um Severus ins Gesicht zu schleudern:

„Wenn deine Frau schwanger ist, Mr Snape, dann ist es doch wohl ein wahrlich guter Grund, um hier bei dir aufzutauchen!"

Hermine erstarrte auf halbem Weg zu Salzsäule. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Nicht das Wort „Schwanger" bereitete ihr Übelkeit, eher die Worte „deine Frau….schwanger" sorgten dafür, dass Hermine kreidebleich wurde.

Severus Snape war verheiratet und wurde bald Vater????!!!!

Warum in Gottes Namen hatte er ihr das nicht gesagt??

Warum hatte er ihr nie erzählt, dass er verheiratet war?

Ein übler Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus und als Severus registrierte, dass auch Hermine im Raum war und sie erschrocken anblickte, war das zuviel.

Mit einem „Du verdammter Schuft!" rannte sie an ihm vorbei, die Fremde grob beiseite schiebend und weg…aus den Kerkern…einfach nur weg. Weg von ihm, weg von der Frau und vor allem weg von dem Ort, wo sie noch heute gedacht hatte, es wäre ihr Neues zuhause.

Severus versuchte gar nicht, sie aufzuhalten. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, nichts ergab mehr Sinn. Wut und Hilflosigkeit brodelten in ihm.

„Kanntest du dieses Gör?" Die Frau blickte teilnahmslos in die Richtung, in welche Hermine verschwunden war.

„DU!!!"

Severus packte sie grob am Oberarm.

„Du dämliches Weib…verschwindest sofort aus den Kerkern, am besten dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist…." Severus atmete heftig ein und aus. Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen.

Die Frau vor sich zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er sie grob von sich stieß.

„Ich bin deine Frau, Severus. Ich habe das Recht, hier bei dir zu sein!"

Severus lachte grimmig. „Du WARST einmal meine Frau, Serina….aber das war, BEVOR du mit einem anderen durchgebrannt bist….und jetzt verschwinde, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir Schmerzen zufügen zu müssen…und glaube mir, es sind GROßE SCHMERZEN, die dich quälen werden!"

Mit diesen Worten knallte die Tür vor Serina's Nase zu.

----------------------------------

Es war kalt.

Der Boden war nass. Sie spürte es deutlich durch die Roben an ihrem Rücken. Es roch nach Nebel und nach Wasser.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen, blickte sich um.

Wo war sie?

Was war passiert?

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als sie sich an die vergangene Szene erinnerte:

„_Wenn deine Frau schwanger ist, Mr Snape, dann ist es doch wohl ein wahrlich guter Grund, um hier bei dir aufzutauchen!"_

Heiße Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen, benetzten ihre Wangen und tropften lautlos auf ihre Roben. Hermine machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie abzuwischen.

Wozu auch? Für wen?

„Wieso hat er mir das angetan?", wisperte sie fassungslos. Hermines Gedanken rasten.

Haargenau erinnerte sie sich an sein Versprechen, ihr NIEMALS Schaden zuzufügen.

Hatte er gelogen? Hatte er wie alle anderen gelogen?

Die Gryffindor stand auf, sah sich um.

Sie befand sich am See, versteckt auf ihrem Platz, wo sie bisher immer gewesen war, wenn sie keinen Ausweg mehr gewusst hatte.

Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um.

_Severus…,_ schoss es ihr panisch durch den Kopf. Sie versuchte, ihre Tränen zu verstecken, gleichzeitig spürte sie grenzenlose Wut in sich aufkommen, spürte wieder diese starke Macht in ihren Körper.

Abermals brannten ihre Hände wie Feuer und als Hermine hinab sah, bemerkte sie mit Schrecken, dass ihre Handflächen abermals aufgerissen waren und bluteten.

„Granger?"

Hermine schrak hoch. Draco Malfoy. Das Schicksal liebte sie!

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Was willst du hier?" Er antwortete ihr nicht, sah sie nur stumm an.

„Was tust du hier um diese Uhrzeit, Granger? Solltest du nicht im Kerker sitzen und fleißig Tränke brauen?", schnarrte er spöttisch. Seine funkelnden Augen blitzten vor Arroganz.

Hermine's Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten. „Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, Malfoy!" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Der Todesser-Sprössling erschrak. „Was ist los mit dir? Ich hab nur gescherzt….Harry meinte, du verhieltest dich merkwürdig und ich muss sagen, er hatte Recht!" Hermines Wut verrauchte stumm.

Sie drehte sich herum, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte gedankenlos zum See hinaus.

Erst nach eisigem Schweigen durchbrach sie die unheimliche Stille. „Liebst du ihn?"

„Geht es dich was an?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

Hermines Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. _Ganz ein Malfoy._

„Harry meinte, du riskiertest dein Leben, weil du mit ihm zusammen bist!"

Sie drehte sich fragend herum, bemerkte überrascht, dass er grimmig lächelte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es wirklich ist, Granger."

„Hermine…ich heiße Hermine!", sie hielt ihm freundschaftlich die Hand hin, blickte ihn warm an. „Harry ist mein Freund. Und wenn er auch dein Freund ist, dann hilft es ihm wenig, wenn wir uns ständig in den Haaren liegen!"

Malfoy war sprachlos. Da hatte er nun sieben Jahre lang diesem Mädchen – nein, dieser Frau – das Leben buchstäblich zur Hölle gemacht, hatte im Endkampf gegen sie gekämpft.

Und nun standen sie beide hier, bereit, Freundschaft zu schließen.

Langsam legte er seine Hand in der Hermines, sprang allerdings überrascht zurück, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Hände von ihrem Blut bedeckt waren.

„Was hast du gemacht???" Erschrocken reichte er ihr ein Tuch, sie nahm es dankend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ihre Antwort kam zögernd und leise. Sie sah ihn dankbar an, da bemerkte sie etwas, was ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Auf seinem rechten Arm prangte das Todesser-Mal.

Deutlich sichtbar. Unheimlich. Gefährlich.

„Wie…woher….wie kann es sein…" Ihr Herz beschleunigte sich drastisch, ihre Worte kamen vereinzelt und stotternd über ihreLippen. „Voldemort ist doch…..er wurde getötet….wieso hast du…warum trägst du…..wie?"

Draco blickte zur Seite, Hermine sah, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Das kommt daher, dass es nicht von Voldemort ist!"

Überrascht atmete Hermine heftigst ein. _Aber wenn nicht von Voldemort, von wem dann?_

„Ist es von…von Snape?", flüsterte sie ängstlich, doch Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Severus hat nie Todesser-Male auf Arme von anderen Menschen gebrannt…"

Schweigen. Dann….

„Es ist von meinem Vater!"

_Lucius Malfoy lebt! _, dachte Hermine panisch. Aber das würde ja bedeuten: „Ich war der Meinung, sie hätten alle Todesser getötet. Keinen von ihnen haben sie lebendig nach Askaban geschickt."

„Richtig. Sie sind auch alle tot. Alle…bis auf meinen Vater." Seine Stimme war tonlos.

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, dass Lucius Malfoy noch am Leben war. Gerade er, der schlimmste Todesser von allen, lebte! Wie hatte Dumbledore das zulassen können?

_Du vergisst deinen geliebten Severus, Schätzchen. _Hermines ignorierte gekonnt die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Er konnte entkommen.", erzählte Draco weiter, während er nervös hin und her ging. „Durch meine Hilfe konnte er entkommen. Und er wird auch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um seine Mission endgültig zu Ende zu bringen."

Hermine verlor abermals die Fassung. „Welche Mission?"

Draco lachte laut auf. Grimmiges Lachen. „Welche Mission???….Den Verräter töten natürlich!"

„Den Verräter?….Du meinst Snape…"

„Schlaues Mädchen!"

„Aber dazu müsste dein Vater erst einmal nach Hogwarts kommen. Und ohne Hilfe wird er niemals die Schutzzauber durchbrechen!"

„Du vergisst, dass es noch einen Todesser gibt, der ihm helfen könnte!"

„Und der wäre? Etwa Snape? Niemals!" Hermines Stimme wurde von Mal zu Mal unglaubwürdiger.

Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Wie wär es denn….mit mir?"

------------------------------------------------

He he…ich weiß, dass ich gemein bin Aber wenn ihr mir alle fleißig reviewt, dann verspreche ich, dass neue Kapitel schnell zu Ende zu bringen und es reinzustellen.

Ihr wisst, was ihr machen müsst. (Knopf drücken)

Bis dahin sehen wir uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder.

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Majin Micha

SYS


	12. Ein Grashalm zum Festklammern

**Flashback:**

_Du vergisst, dass es noch einen __Todesser__ gibt, der ihm helfen könnte!"_

_„Und der wäre? Etwa __Snape__? Niemals!" __Hermines__ Stimme wurde von Mal zu Mal unglaubwürdiger._

_Dracos__ Augen verdunkelten sich._

_„Wie wär es denn….mit mir?"_

**Flashback end!**

Hermine wagte nach diesen Worten nicht einmal mehr zu atmen.

Draco Malfoy und ein potenzieller Todesser? Hier? In Hogwarts? Direkt vor Dumbledore's Nase?

Sie dachte an die Schulzeit vor zwei Jahren! Damals hätte Sie diese Frage locker mit einem Ja beantwortet und ihn an den Pranger gestellt, wenn nicht sogar ein weiteres Mal geohrfeigt.

Heute jedoch sah es anders aus. Er liebte Harry. Und Harry liebte ihn!

Und als sie Draco stärker in das Gesicht blickte und sich seine Mimik schmerzvoll verzog, konnte sie sich trotz der angespannten Situation erleichtert fühlen.

Wortlos nahm sie den Slytherin in seine Arme. Er umschloss sie ebenfalls kommentarlos und verbarg den Kopf in ihrem dichten Haar. Seine Schultern zuckten unaufhörlich. Draco Malfoy weinte.

Hermine strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und hoffte, er würde sich bald wieder einfangen. Obzwar sie eine mitfühlende Person war, viel es ihr in diesem Augenblick schwer, Harry's Freund zu trösten.

„Danke…" Seine Stimme klang heiser und Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Niemand muss davon erfahren, Draco.", sprach sie leise und drückte kurz seine Hand. Er nickte und wandte sich von ihr ab, um die verräterischen Tränen in seinem Gesicht zu beseitigen.

„Und was verschlägt dich hierher?"

Diese Frage trieb nun Tränen in Hermine's Augen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden…es ist….sehr privat und…ich kann einfach nichts darüber sagen. Tut mir Leid!"

Sie wandte sich ab.

„Hat es etwas mit Professor Snape zu tun?"

Angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Schwieg. Dachte nach: _Wie hatte sie sich verraten?_

„Deinem Schweigen nach zu Urteilen habe ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen…" Draco ging um sie herum. Starrte ungläubig auf ihr wütendes und gerötetes Gesicht. „Was hat er getan?"

Hermine atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Er ist verheiratet…." brachte Sie mühsam beherrscht hervor und dachte widerwillig an diese wunderschöne Frau.

Diese Frau, die um so vieles besser und schöner war als sie selbst. Diese Frau, die seine Frau war und die sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug!

Auf Draco's Gesicht machte sich Überraschung breit. Dann jedoch: „Ich weiß! Sie war meine Patentante!"

Hermine horchte auf. _War?_

Draco schien erraten zu haben, was ihr Problem war. „Sie haben sich getrennt. Das heißt, sie hat ihn verlassen!" Er ging abermals eine Runde um Hermine herum und studierte sie genauestens.

Schließlich blieb er dicht vor ihr stehen und meine herablassend: „Du willst was von ihm, oder?"

Hermine Wut verrauchte und machte unendlicher Traurigkeit Platz. „So kann man es wohl nennen!"

„Wie ist es passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mich einfach verstanden. Bei ihm fühle ich mich nicht mehr so einsam!" Es war, als hätte man ihr Veritariserum verabreicht. Sie konnte nur die blanke Wahrheit sagen.

Und die blanke Wahrheit war, dass sie Severus Snape liebte. Mit ihrem ganzen Sein.

Auch wenn abermals ein weiteres Hindernis ihren Weg blockieren würde.

„Weiß er davon?" Draco ließ nicht locker.

„Ja!" Hermines Stimme wurde leiser.

Abermals weiteten sich Dracos Augen überrascht. Dann: „Empfindet er dasselbe für Dich?"

„Ich denke, das genügt nun, Mr Malfoy!"

Severus Snape löste sich geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze aus dem Dunkel der Schatten und ging langsam und zielsicher auf die beiden Abschlussschüler zu.

„Guten Abend, Severus!" Draco Malfoy grinste ihn unverschämt an.

„Professor Snape!" Hermine hatte leise und unsicher gesprochen und wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Severus Blick verdüsterte sich kurz, als er Hermine einen kurzen Blick schenkte. „Sie haben Beide die Ausgangssperre missachtet und lungern außerhalb des Schlossgeländes herum!" Seine tiefte Stimme klang bedrohlich und er fixierte Draco mit einem mahnenden Blick!

_„Ein Sterbenswörtchen an irgendjemanden und du hättest dir gewünscht, ich hätte dir das __Todesser__-Mal verpasst!"_

Snapes Stimme klang selbst in Dracos Kopf noch immer gefährlich und unschuldig meinte er auf die gleiche finstere Art:

_Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wovon du spricht, lieber Onkel! Aber ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab!_

Dabei lächelte er wieder unverschämt und wagte es sogar, Snape anzublinzeln.

_Mach dass du Land gewinnst!_

Als Hermine bemerkte, dass Draco sich mit schnellen Schritten entfernte, seufzte sie laut auf. Sie konnte und wollte jetzt nicht mit Severus sprechen. Warum musste er sie denn nur darum zwingen?

Sie spürte nur im Unterbewusstsein, dass sie von starken Armen umschlungen wurde. Zu sehr war sie in ihrem Schmerz versunken! Gott, was war sie für eine erbärmliche junge Hexe geworden.

„Ich bin ein Idiot!", hörte sie Snapes Stimme aus weiter Ferne zu sich sprechen.

„Da gestehe ich Dir, dass ich dich mag. Und anstelle, dass wir uns besser kennenlernen, falle ich in meinen Gemächern über dich her! Bei Merlins Bart…es war Schicksal, dass Serina aufgetaucht ist!"

Severus schüttelte sich selbst. Er war so dumm gewesen!

Hermine versteifte sich in seiner Umarmung. „Serina also…!", murmelte sie düster.

Severus nahm ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände und zwang sie so, ihn direkt anzublicken.

„Du hattest mit deiner Reaktion vollkommen Recht, Hermine! Ich bin wirklich ein verdammter Schuft.", sein Blick flackerte kurz, als er daran zurückdachte, dass ihn bereits einmal eine andere Frau ebenfalls so genannt hatte. Aber er hatte sich wieder schnell im Griff.

„Ich schlage dir was vor, Hermine. Da morgen sowieso der letzte Tag vor dem Abschlussfest ist, werden wir in Ruhe frühstücken und dann werde ich dir alles erklären! Für heute denke ich, wurde dein Gemüt schon genug strapaziert! Was hältst du davon?"

Sein Blick war aufrichtig. Hermine lächelte leicht. „Einverstanden!" Sie nickte.

Und Snape lächelte erleichtert.

Alles war gut! Vorerst zumindest!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach all dem endlosen Warten nun ein kleines nettes Kapitel!

Ich lebe noch!!! (aber wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange, denke ich Die Fans werden mich mit Crucios ermördern…ähm…ermordern...wahhh….ERMORDEN) Ihr wisst, was ich meine!

Ich kann nur soviel sagen: Die Muse hat sich am Wochenende spontan zum Kaffeetrinken eingeladen und ist nicht abgeneigt, mir ihre weiteren Gedanken anzuvertrauen.

Also: (ich hoffe) auf ein baldiges Wiederlesen!

Eure

Majin Micha

SYS


End file.
